Sovereign
by Aphelamb
Summary: "Mark my words, when I do escape from this cell, I will come for you and show you why I will be feared." Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Introduction

Few things first, I do not own any of the characters within the Marvel Universe. I do not have a beta so please excuse any errors you may come across. I might come back and edit things here and there every so often.

* * *

**Sovereign**

_Chapter One_:

* * *

"Agent Graves."

"Director."

"I want you to keep a close eye on him. If he does anything fishy, if he so much as bats an eyelash and it falls out, you let me know."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

During the first hour, Nora watched the man casually pace back and forth in the confines of his glass cage. The second hour had been much like the first but included periods of sitting on the metal bed the cell provided. After the third hour, and just when Nora was beginning to think that her assignment, as important as it was, was not going to contain anything groundbreaking, the man had glanced up at the camera and smirked. It was not a brief look, but was a long stare filled with a glint of mischief and a hint of mystery; a stare that made Nora uneasy and by the fourth hour, made her downright frustrated.

She was no psychology expert, quite the opposite really, with proficient skills in hacking and computer programming, but the field of studying the behavior of others always interested her. Nora had a few classes from college and high school under her belt, the heavy textbooks giving her a plethora of information on the subject matter, but it was simply common sense that told her the man inside the cage was hiding an ace up his sleeve. And she was starting to get an itch she wanted to scratch.

Her five years at S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her various assignments and missions, ranging from espionage to the investigation and dealings with extraordinary human beings, the latter of which was something more recent. Nora herself was nothing extraordinary, a human with a curious personality who, after required training, knew how to shoot a loaded weapon when situations called for it. She took her missions very seriously, a majority involving her hacking skills and knowledge of certain technology, and never once placed herself above an assignment, until now.

When she had first entered the observation room, a thin manilla envelope had been provided next the computer monitor. It didn't say much, as S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't have ample information about their prisoner, but what Nora did read was startling. Calling himself 'Loki, of Asgard', he arrived to Earth a few nights ago through a portal created by a powerful energy source; the Tesseract. His arrival brought chaos and disorder, an entire research facility crumbling in his wake and a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and agents had disappearing with the Asgardian before the collapse. According to a statement given by Director Fury, brainwashing was the leading component for their leaving with the demigod, the indoctrination caused by a magical scepter Loki brought with him from the other realm. The concept of magic and other dimensions was new to Nora, and to Earth. It was no surprise that S.H.I.E.L.D. was not prepared for the event that started Loki's terror.

A terror that would continue Stuttgart, Germany. Before his detainment on the helicarrier, Loki interrupted an extravagant ball with a gruesome display of taking a man's eyeball, an act that caused everyone in attendance to run hysterically out into the street. Some reports chose to include Loki's warm reception to the pandemonium and others chose to leave it out as if it would help people sleep better at night. Thankfully, S.H.I.E.L.D. and company had arrived in time to protect the crowed from further injury and quickly put Loki under arrest, the villain having apparently given himself up easily with little to no fuss. Perhaps it was better that way, with unnecessary bloodshed out of the equation. Regardless of how it happened, here he was in a thick glass cage and under Nora's scrutiny.

At first his smirk hadn't bothered Nora. She even chose to ignore it as best she could, but after a few minutes of trying, the smirk could not be ignored. It was silently goading her, teasing her with the confidence of a man who was not worried about being locked in a glass cage. There was a promise in that expression, a promise that said "something is coming."

Nora narrowed her eyes at the monitor. Her gut was churning with the desire to smack the smirk away and get some answers to what he was planning. Words that Nora vaguely remembered from her psychology classes were swimming in her head, poking her and telling her to learn what information she could about her subject of surveillance. Her mouth suddenly felt dry as the desire changed into a hunger, a _need _to learn why he was smirking and what his end goal was. Who was Loki of Asgard? If it was a goal of his to draw her closer to the flame, the quirk of his lips was doing a good job of just that.

Nora broke her eye contact with the monitor and pushed herself up from her seat. It was her duty to surveil and observe the man and Nora she saw no harm in getting closer. The cage was built for someone five times the physicality of Loki and she expected for her life to be safe and in no immediate danger. If Director Fury had an issue with her change of scenery, she would gladly explain herself to her superior with the hope that he understood her reasoning. At the moment, Nora didn't care about any unspoken rules she might be breaking. She was going to see the smirk face to face and learn more about who it was S.H.I.E.L.D. was dealing with.

In a few strides, Nora reached the door and exited the room. It was getting later into the night and the halls were bare, save a couple agents heading to their own destinations. Nora gave a small nod to a passing operative and started walking to the entrance of the cell's room. When she reached the security door, Nora adjusted her dark blue S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform and cleared her throat. Not many had access to this area of the helicarrier and for a split second Nora wondered if she was doing something wrong, the off chance that she was disobeying unspoken orders.

Swallowing down nervousness, Nora placed her thumb on the designated pad and lowered her head for a small monitor to scan her right eye. A light near the door flashed green and the entry opened. She steeled herself and crossed the threshold, striding down another, much smaller hallway before turning into the first opening she had.

Loki seemed to have expected her arrival. He faced her politely and if she were a betting woman, Nora would have said he looked slightly amused.

"Got tired of sitting behind a desk, did we?"

Nora gave him a sarcastic, tight lipped smile.

"Or did your delusional little mind talk you into coming down here with the expectation that you have the power of 'getting me to talk.'"

"The first one... and there's a chance the second one became involved, too." Nora said. She crossed her arms and stepped further into the room, positioning herself against the nearby railing. Loki tracked her movement and turned to face her accordingly, his eyes never leaving her face. A moment passed and the two said nothing, the heat of his stare eventually causing for Nora to look elsewhere. After a quick study of the room and a handful of seconds spent marveling at the cage's design, Nora's attention was drawn back to the man inside the glass cell.

He stood confidently, his hands clasped behind his back, and his feet shoulders length apart. He wore an ensemble of armor and cloth, dark greens mixing with blacks and metals, and Nora felt that the outfit complimented the pretentious manner at which the man carried himself. His shoulder length hair was slicked back, the ends flaring upwards in greasy pieces. The blackness of his hair contrasted against the paleness of his porcelain like skin and Nora assumed for the man to be as deadly as he was beautiful.

Suddenly self conscious of her own posture, as well as the man's own scrutiny of her, Nora straightened herself and ruffled her dark brown cropped hair, a habit that arose whenever she felt flustered, embarrassed, nervous, or all of the above. She recognized she didn't quite hold the same poise and intimidating demeanor of Director Fury but Nora liked to think that she had some amount of wit and composure that made her a force to be reckoned with.

The silence was turning stale and Nora decided it was time to break it. "How do you like your arrangements? I believe Director Fury already stated why it was originally built."

"This cage will not hold me for long." The man said, never blinking. For some reason, she did not doubt his words. The confidence Nora had seen through the monitor existed tenfold in his presence. Regardless, she decided on continuing the interaction as if she thought otherwise. At the time being, it appeared as though S.H.I.E.L.D. had the upper hand.

"We will see about that, won't we? Who knows? You may just surprise me during our time to get to know one another. Speaking of which, I'm Agent Graves."

The man smirked and crept closer to the glass. "Well, Agent Graves, let me assure you that while you will entertain me with your predictable questions about my motives, you will come no closer to receiving the answers you desire. I am not one to spoil surprises."

"I expected as much. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Nora knitted her brows and leaned forward slightly, "You are... Thor?"

"Thor is my brother, you simpleton. I am Loki, a far superior god." Loki sneered, looking at Nora with a frosty expression.

"You do not look very god-like within your cage, save for your exquisite attire." Nora countered, "I will call you a god when I see you do something without a magical stick."

With that, Loki had taken on a darker countenance. He was now closer to the glass than he had been upon Nora's arrival, his head lowered as he stared at Nora with a piercing gaze. Nora could only assume that by calling him anything short of a god was an insult he did not deal with very well.

"Ah, another who doubts what I am capable of." His voice started out soft but Nora was able to immediately discern the menacing tone that threaded each word. "Mark my words, when I do escape from this cell, I will come for you and show you why I will be feared. Why it is I who is a god and not you. How brave do you think you will be when your screams are all that you will hear, when pain is all that you will be able to see and feel. I will make you taste it."

Nora felt an odd sensation take over as she looked away and blinked.

"Maybe you should go back to observing in your little room."

She wasn't afraid to admit that his speech had startled her. She had not been expecting such a dramatic change in his attitude so early on in their interaction. Nora gave Loki a weighted look and tried to ignore his glare. If one thing was certain, it was his apparent disdain for humans, that much made clear after his assertive foretelling of her future. Nora's curiosity rumbled, the questions forming in her mind as well as on her tongue.

"Or maybe..." Nora walked over to a chair that sat in the corner. She picked it up and placed it in front of the glass cage, sitting down in a casual fashion with her arm draped over the back. "I should make myself more comfortable."

Loki's lips twitched. "Lovely."

"Since you have already established that I have come here to ask a few questions, I won't bother wasting your time with small talk. Whether or not you choose to answer them is fine by me but if it's all the same to you, I'm still asking."

"I'm sure it will be fascinating to watch your little mind work so hard, trying to put the pieces together. You must hope to receive some reward from what information, however minute, you might gather from this exchange. Ask away."

Having been given his blessing, however mocking it was, Nora jumped in. "From what I do know of you, you have come a great distance from Asgard to Earth, and through a portal no less. You sought the Tesseract and succeeded in retrieving it, destroying a research facility and killing good men and women in the process. What is it you want to do with the Tesseract and where is it located?"

"I do not know, as I told my brother when he asked the same predictable question."

"Fair enough. Let's move on." Should she press the issue more? "What exactly did you do to Agent Barton?"

"The same thing I am going to do to you."

Arrogance fueled him and the confidence in his words caused Nora's body to tense up. Nora's face went hot and she took a deep breath, mentally trying to rid herself of the images invading her mind. Images of herself becoming an involuntary slave to this... Loki. "I wouldn't let that happen."

"You think that you have a chance in preventing the inevitable? Think about it. A man like Agent Barton failed to stop me so what makes you believe any different? Judging by your current assignment of babysitting, I am willing to speculate that you lack the capability of doing anything half as extraordinary as him."

"You think I am weak."

Loki slowly spread his hands in front of him, "All humans are."

"You are quite the bastard. An interesting bastard but still a bastard."

"Please, your petty insult means nothing." Nora wanted to point out how mad she was able to make him when she doubted his status as a god but held her tongue. She breathed a small sigh. believing that she wasn't getting anywhere with him. As intriguing as Loki was, he was also equally infuriating. His pompous attitude continued to frustrate her to no end but her interest in him never wavered, even when he threatened her. If anything, her interest grew stronger.

Loki turned from her and walked to the steel bed, sitting himself on the edge. He leaned forward, his focus redirected back to her. "Do not tell me you have given up on your questions. I was hoping they had just begun."

"Then I won't disappoint you." Nora licked her lower lip as her mind formulated a new plan of attack on how to learn information about him. She figured he was telling the truth about not feeding her anything S.H.I.E.L.D. could use against him so she opted for safer questions. She opted for his opinion.

"What do you think of Earth?"

Loki chuckled and Nora could feel heat tinging her cheeks. "I think Earth will be very easy to rule."

"That wasn't quite what I meant." Nora rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you're not up to date on your history of the human race, but we don't really like it when one man tries to rule the world. It always ends badly."

"No human will ever be great enough to achieve power and keep it."

"That last sentence went completely over your head, didn't it." Nora ran a hand through her hair. "What's Asgard like?"

"More beautiful than every living thing on this sad attempt at a realm."

"And yet this is the planet you wish the rule?"

Loki's expression soured.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hit a sore spot."

Yes, she did.

Nora scooted the chair a little closer and repositioned herself, settling into a more dignified posture. Would she ever be able to get a decent conversation out of him that didn't involve his arrogance getting in the way? For a few minutes they said nothing, their attention on studying each other. Nora shivered when she watched his gaze travel to linger on her lips.

"Loki," She noticed him seemingly snap out of a trance as she said his name. He narrowed his eyes. "What is your relationship with your brother?"

"Thor is nothing but a buffoon," Loki sneered. Nora let the question float in the air when she perceived he had further to say on the matter. Loki contemplated the floor when he continued. "My 'brother', as you call him, is all brawn and no brain. The citizens of Asgard look to him as a savior and to me as an inferior being when it should be the other way around. My reputation is no more than a joke because of him."

"You know..." At Nora's voice, Loki's head snapped up, the expression of spite that formed when he talked of his brother still very apparent. "I have a sister who was born two years after I was and for being two years older than her, I was intuitive enough to sense that my parents treated her differently. For years I always suspected my parents of loving her more than me, that they saw something special in her that I never had. I grew up hating my sister for it, for the extra amount of love that she received over me. I grew up competing against her, trying to one up every single thing that she did. I knew I was better than her, in my head, and I was damned if I didn't prove it."

"I see what you are trying to do. If you share a similar story to my plight I might... warm up to you. It will not work."

"Or maybe I'm telling you a similar story because I might know what you're going through. If you're warming up to me because of it then that is an added bonus. May I continue?"

Loki gave Nora a short nod and stared off at something beyond her shoulder.

"One day I finally realized what I was doing wrong. She was my sister. I should not have been trying to best her but I should have been supporting her through all of those years. We both have our strengths and weaknesses and I should have focused on mine, making myself a better person. I won't be my sister and I never will be. I'm my own person and I make my own destiny."

There was silence for a minute. "Which exactly is what I'm doing."

Nora stood up and and clasped her hands behind her back. She walked forward and stopped within a foot of the glass cage. "Yes, that might be true but you're doing it in the wrong way."

"Do not tell me what to do."

"I'm not."

"Inadvertently." Loki also stood up and made his way to stand directly in front of her. "I will make myself clear one last time, redundancy becoming a problem within this cage. My qualm is no longer with my brother. I have moved on from that to much greater things. I now have the power to make Earth mine and it will be so very soon. This realm will know of my name and will bow before me."

"I get it."

"Good."

"Your brother stirred all of that within you did he?"

"No, that last monologue was in response of your pathetic story."

"I see. Is there a question I can ask that doesn't end with you telling me how great you are?"

"Am I not giving you what you want? You have come down from your little room to gather information from and about me and I am doing just that. I _am_ greatness."

"_You_ are egotistical."

Loki smirked and placed his forehead on the glass, his hand resting on the glass above him. "I think you like it. I have been watching you closely within these two hours and I must say, your face has gone various shades of red numerous times. Does my arrogance truly bother you?"

"Yes." Nora had the strange feeling that she gave him the answer he wanted to hear. It was the truth, she had to admit. He bothered her and attracted her at the same time. Perhaps she needed to go back to the room with the monitor in it. Loki appeared to know what Nora was thinking for he whirled around gracefully and sat back down on the bed. As usual, he looked pleased with himself.

Nora concluded they were done visiting and turned away from the cage.

"Leaving so soon?"

"It's been six hours of you being in my sight." She began walking back to the hallway. "Besides, I'm sure you need sleep. Or something. I need coffee."

"But we were just getting to know each other..."

Pure sarcasm.

Nora bit back a response.

"You will be back." He murmured.

"There's that ego again."

She could hear the smirk.

* * *

So far so good. Please read and review and tell me what you think. I am open to constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: The Experiment

Again, Marvel and all of their characters do not belong to me.

Thanks to all of the kind reviews, favorites, and story alerts! They warm my soul.

Please forgive any errors, I do my best to catch them.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter Two:

* * *

When the coffee was in front of her, Nora ignored it. She had lost desire for its bitter taste and caffeinated tendency somewhere in between pouring it into a mug and sitting down. Nora frowned at the wasted beverage and watched the froth slowly dissolve. Her head was a current mess, her thoughts a jungle that threatened to suck her in if she ventured too deep. In all honesty, she hadn't wanted to end her conversation with Loki when she did. Nora had gotten herself addicted to picking him apart in the short amount of time, only pulling away when she reminded herself that addictions were usually a bad thing.

"Jesus Christ," Nora groaned, pushing the coffee mug away from her and placing her head on the table. She was having a hard time understanding what was going on inside her. As she closed her eyes she mentally tried to define how she felt with five words: curious, nervous, enticed, annoyed, and tired.

She was curious because she still didn't know much about the man in the glass cage. She had asked a few questions and he had supplied her with answers, albeit direct and somewhat intimidating answers. Nora hadn't expected him to give anything away, as far as his grand scheme was concerned. He wasn't stupid and she believed he truly did want to keep things a surprise. Learning of Loki's lack of fondness for his brother didn't come as a revelation to her as most sibling relationships often dealt with love and hate. She craved to learn additional information of his family and of where he came from.

She was nervous _because_ of his intimidating answers. Nora knew nothing of Agent Barton's status or what had happened to him and it slightly terrified her to think that Loki threatened her with the same fate. Loki's ego played a large part in her uneasiness; the fact that he let himself be captured and imprisoned waved a big red flag in Nora's mind. While she hadn't been on location during Loki's attacks, she was lucky enough to get pictures and hear first had accounts. The man knew how to cause destruction and death. Something was going to happen and whatever it was, Nora expected it to happen soon.

She was also enticed, as much as she hated to admit it. If she dared to call it attraction Nora was ready to spill the hot coffee next to her in her lap. Proven with their last interaction, Loki managed to irritate her with the mischief that danced in his eyes and each smirk that was sent in her general direction. Their conversation hadn't been the most pleasant encounter but even so Nora enjoyed the banter between them and found Loki to exude charisma. If she _had_ been blushing it was only because... because... it was a fucking accident.

To simply state it, Nora was annoyed of the previously stated three feelings. She was also annoyed with her impulse to get back in the ring with Loki and continue what she started. She wanted answers and she couldn't resist the magnetic pull he was having on her. What an insufferable god...

Nora yawned, her head still on the table. She was tired and it was getting late. Maybe she would have to hold off on continuing in favor of a short nap. Nora wondered if Director Fury intended for her to pull an all-nighter on this assignment. She turned her head and side eyed the coffee mug.

"Agent Graves?"

The voice startled Nora and she immediately threw herself back from the table and turned to face who addressed her. In the doorway was a young, male S.H.I.E.L.D. operative who looked like he was holding back a laugh. Nora cleared her throat and ran a hand through her hair.

"How can I help you"

"I thought you might be in here. Director Fury has asked that I cover for you while you take a rest. I understand that you have been at this for many hours." Nora looked at the agent and studied him for a moment. He was young looking, around the age of twenty she guessed, and he stood overtly stiff. Nora could only assume that he was somewhat new to S.H.I.E.L.D. for the latest recruits usually conducted themselves with earnestness when in company of a superior. Nora had been that way when she was first recruited at twenty-one, always wanting to make a good impression. Then she learned to relax.

"Ah, well, that's fine I suppose." Nora stood up and felt her bones pop as she took a few seconds to stretch. Her body was tired along with her mind and despite her impulse to see Loki again, she reckoned a two hour nap would her sharpen her senses.

Leaving the cooling coffee on the table, Nora made her way to the agent in the doorway. He gave her a tiny smile and slight bow, causing Nora's face to get hot from embarrassment. While her track record was far longer than the young agent's, she was certainly no Director Fury and the bow was completely unnecessary. She gave the agent a close lipped smile and motioned for them to leave the room. Matching the young agent's pace, Nora walked beside him. Coincidentally, her bunk and the room in which the young agent would be observing Loki were in the same direction.

"Been with S.H.I.E.L.D. long?" Nora asked, an attempt at polite small talk.

"Seven months, ma'am." The young agent beamed proudly. Nora smiled, too.

"You must be excited to have this assignment then."

"Yes, ma'am." Nora appreciated the young agent's respectfulness, though it made her feel older than what she was.

They walked in silence for a while, the quiet giving Nora another opportunity to question the nap. The impulse to charge into the room with the glass cage was still present, her exhausted body willing to churn out what little energy she had left should she choose to act on it. She reasoned that the sleep, however nice, took away from her time to learn vital intelligence. Nora bit her lip.

"Something wrong, Agent Graves?" The young agent asked with concern.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She made to move the conversation away from her. "You realize the importance of what you're doing, correct? He's a dangerous man and it's crucial that we take note of anything he does that is questionable."

The young agent seemed to fidget with his hands. "Yes, ma'am but I doubt he can really _do _anything in that cage. It's a pretty impressive cage and I don't see him getting out of it. And I know it's important but the whole babysitting thing is kind of boring."

"I can go talk to Director Fury now and have you reassigned..." Nora said, stopping in her tracks. She shifted to turn around in the other direction, prepared to find the nearest intercom system to reach her superior but the young agent stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"No, it's okay. This is my first assignment that isn't involving paperwork so I don't want to screw it up in any way. Forget I said anything." The young agent's expression was pleading and Nora could tell he felt foolish about putting his foot in his mouth. Nora gave him a curt nod and she resumed her walk down the hallway, the young agent now trailing behind.

"I do love this job," the young agent said, making an effort to backtrack his recent flub. "You definitely get to see things that the average person doesn't ever fathom to exist. It's awesome!"

"Yes, it is." Nora and the agent turned the corner, reaching the hallway that would eventually split into two. One would lead to a comfortable bunk and sleep for her worn out body and the other would lead to what would satisfy her emotional and mental needs. She needed to stop thinking about it. "How did you get this position with S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"My brother has been here for _years_. He finally got me the job after months of begging."

"Congratulations, it is an exceptional place to be."

"Sure is! How were you recruited?"

"Haha, I don't think we have time for that story," Nora said, always having been reserved on telling others what she did for a living and how it was she was hired. Since high school Nora displayed adept capabilities with a computer, learning encryptions and programs as if it was a second nature to her. Eventually Nora became proficient with hacking, over time accumulating massive amounts of information that she was never meant to have. She would never forget the day of coming home from college classes and finding her apartment ransacked, both her laptop and desktop computers missing. Not too long after her discovery, Nora had been promptly arrested for having gained classified information from the secret government agency known as S.H.I.E.L.D. Instead of going to the police station for questioning, S.H.I.E.L.D. itself detained her and gave her two options. Taking the obvious and less severe one, Nora was recruited into their programming department, helping to develop state of the art technology that S.H.I.E.L.D. greatly utilized.

Becoming an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wasn't an easy process. There was extensive training involved, even for the technology experts, with courses ranging from how to shoot a gun to extraterrestrial life-forms. It was rigorous but rewarding. After a few years under her belt, Nora applied to other departments and was selected to join a task force that was called in whenever something interesting to the S.H.I.E.L.D. cause was discovered. Thor's arrival to earth had been one of them and now, more recently, the task force was on the helicarrier looking after this tesseract debacle.

When they reached the fork in the hallway, Nora stopped in the middle.

"Until you're on duty again, I'll be in the observation room." The young agent announced. He gave her an unnecessary salute and bid her farewell, turning into the left hallway and proceeding to his destination. Nora groaned inwardly and wanted to pull her hair out. She felt her impulse tickle and Nora pushed it down. Figuring she had it under control, she took a breath and started down the opposite hallway. She didn't get very far before her willpower broke.

Nora cursed to herself. Loki had poisoned her with his mystifying personality and the fact that she felt she barely scratched his surface is what drove her insane. She wondered if he wanted this to happen to her, if it had been his goal to make her speculate this hard. Nora halted her steps as an idea came to her like lightning.

Dammit to hell. Nora spun on her heel and commenced to chase down the young agent who was almost to the observation room.

"Young man... er, Agent!" Nora called out, moving at a jogging pace in order to reach him. The young man stopped and looked at her quizzically. Nora couldn't believe she was about to do this to the poor lad. "The observation room's monitor is broken. I called in a replacement monitor and I was told it wouldn't be here until morning. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I just remembered. I have access to the room where the prisoner is confined and will be happy to admit you."

Nora wanted to cringe as the lie came out of her mouth like water pouring from a vase. She noticed the young agent stiffen a bit with the news and could see an amount of nervousness well up in his eyes. Nora wanted to stop herself from continuing.

"I was in there earlier with the prisoner but he didn't feel like talking to me. Maybe you'll have better luck."

The young agent swallowed. Nora assumed his nerves were because of the unexpected load of responsibility she had placed on his shoulders. She figured his idea of 'babysitting' was to sit in a chair and daydream, the importance of the assignment being thrown to the wind as boredom took hold. This new layer of actually being inside the same room as the prisoner would force him to interact with Loki on some level.

Nora's lie placed her job at S.H.I.E.L.D. in jeopardy. If someone ever found out that she was the one to give the young agent access in an area where he was not authorized to be, termination was unavoidable.

The young man blinked quickly, coming back to life after he digested his new task. "Yes, ma'am! I'm ready to prove my skills."

"You'll be the only one there so you need to prove your skills to yourself and to the prisoner." This was another lie for Nora did not trust the young man enough to leave him alone and she planned to watch from the monitor. Even if she did, leaving him solo would defeat the purpose of the social experiment and of her lies. This "social experiment" was to examine how Loki would interact with the young agent, essentially a new toy for him to play with. Nora realized she was virtually throwing meat to a lion. She just hoped he would eat it.

"I'll do my best."

"Atta-boy, Champ." Nora grinned and just as quickly wiped it off of her face when the guilt began to settle. She patted him on the back in a camaraderie manner, giving him a minor nudge to send them in the right direction. They passed the observation room and rounded the hallway, the security door was coming up.

"Here we are. Give me a second to get us in." Nora punched the correct numbers in the number pad and prepared to have her eye scanned. She could hear Champ's mouth open as the laser scanned her retina and a light flashed, permitting them to enter.

"That is so cool," Champ said. Nora smiled at him and beckoned for the young man to cross the threshold.

"The prisoner is down a little further. You'll see an opening. Good luck!" Nora gave Champ a salute, feeling somewhat silly as she did. She watched him mentally prepare himself, a fierce and determined look crossing his countenance. Physically, Champ was another story. His hands were balled in anxious fists, his back firm and body unyielding.

"You'll be fine."

When Champ turned and started to distance himself from Nora, she allowed for the door to shut behind him and began to sprint, as casually as she could, back to the observation room.

The moment she sat down in the chair, she heard Loki chuckle softly.

"They send a _boy_ to replace the _woman_."

He looked up at the camera, at her.

"Let's get your facts straight, dude. I'm not a boy." Champ said with as much hardness in his voice as he could muster.

Loki was sitting on the bed with his back against the glass, his left elbow resting on his left knee. He looked relaxed and regarded Champ with boredom. At this point, Nore could only suspect that Loki was playing a waiting game, killing time while the surprise he schemed ticked away like a bomb.

Champ completely disregarded the chair Nora had using, alternatively choosing to walk up to the glass with his best 'tough guy' stride. Since he elected to stand as close to the glass as possible, Nora was unable to get a good view of him. Though she could read his body language, having to see the back of his head and moderately muscular body hindered her ability to try and read his emotions with better clarity. Champ was continuing his 'tough guy' veneer, attempting to look taller, his head held high. His fists were still clenched, telling Nora the nervousness was still there and visible enough for Loki pick up on.

"Mommy and Daddy must be so proud," Loki scoffed, suddenly taking interest in his fingernails. Champ continued to stand like he was an imposing figure, his face so close to the glass that Nora could faintly make out condensation forming from his breath. After a minute of silence, Loki glanced back up at the camera. "Really, Agent Graves. You might as well have just invited a baby in here to supervise me."

"Agent Graves? I'm not Agent Graves."

Loki gave him a deadpan stare. "Bravo. You figured it out."

"Why do you keep looking at the camera?" Champ asked, taking his turn to peek at the camera. Nora, knowing Champ didn't have the awareness of a god, didn't sweat a drop. However, the fact that Loki's cognition picked up on her presence behind the monitor both impressed and perturbed her.

"You aren't too bright, are you?"

"I honestly think you're the stupid one," Champ retorted. "It's like it hasn't hit you yet that you're not in control. S.H.I.E.L.D. has you locked in this cage; there's nothing you can do but sit there and try and insult me."

"Was I trying?"

"I'll tell you what, you go ahead and continue to call me stupid and call me names. Just know I will hit a breaking point and I'll have no problem pushing the button that will inevitably lead to your death."

Loki held his hands up in mock surrender, "No, we wouldn't want that. Forgive me; I'm being rude."

While Nora didn't appreciate Champ's threat, for no doubt both of their heads would be on the chopping block should they dispose of their important prisoner, she had to hand it to the kid for his attempt to take the reins back. Watching her experiment unfold before her caused the pangs of guilt she felt to come and go. Nora's keen interest in learning more about Loki had driven her to subject a good kid to an unpredictable encounter with a devious god.

"Yeah, well, just make sure you watch your tongue while I'm here." Champ said, his voice not matching the authority of his words. Loki was unfazed. Nora leaned forward when she saw Loki do the same. She could swear she saw glints of mischief dance in his eyes. He was up to something.

"And why _are_ you here?"

Loki's innocent enough question caught Champ off guard, causing him to loosen up even if just barely; Nora could tell he let out a big breath. "I'm here to take Agent Graves' spot while she takes a break."

"Of course. It is awfully hard work watching a prisoner in a cage do absolutely nothing with his time except pace back and forth, the occasional sitting."

To Nora's surprise, Champ let out a short laugh.

Loki smiled but it wasn't honest like Champ's laugh had been. "See, I'm not all bad! We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over, shall we?"

Nora couldn't see Champ well enough to discern what he might be thinking, but after a few seconds Champ crossed his arms and nodded. It was the perfect opportunity for Champ to poke and prod Loki but her expectations were low. Champ, as manly as he wanted to come across, wasn't capable of reinstating power. Loki had the upper hand the minute Champ entered the room.

"Well, I'm actually not supposed to be here so I'd like to make this job as easy as possible. If we didn't talk to each other that would be great. I don't want to fuck up." Champ said.

"But I have been without decent company for hours. It is nice having someone to... have a heart-to-heart with. Besides, you never know what you might learn..." Loki's body language had changed, adjusting from the previously disinterested attitude to a more attentive posture, the mischief still flickering in his eyes.

"You're willing to talk? I've got some questi-"

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be interrogated again!" Loki's overdramatic response earned him another short laugh from Champ. "But in all seriousness, I'm awfully tired of being cross-examined."

Nora's heart skipped a beat when Loki stared at the camera with an icy glare.

"You're shit out of luck on that, pal," was Nora's response.

"Then what do you want to talk about? As long as you're not going to insult me..."

"No, that was impolite and I regret my words. Let's distance ourselves from the past." Loki put on a remorseful expression. "I say we learn more about _you_."

"Me? Okay..." Champ seemed wary but he took the bait regardless. Nora mentally scolded him for choosing to follow along with Loki's pretend pleasantries instead of calling the god out on them. While Nora's previous experiences helped shape her understanding of people and how they acted, there was always the mantra she carried along with her that people don't reform at the drop of a hat unless there's a motive involved. If Champ wasn't picking up on it, then he sure had a lot to learn in this field of work.

"You said you weren't supposed to be here?"

"Yes, the monitor is broken in the observation room."

"Is that what she told you?" Loki got up from his seat on the bed and began to slowly pace the confines of the cage, his back never showing to Nora or Champ. "Interesting. I am going to assume someone higher status than you let you in here?"

Champ nodded, "Yes, Agent Graves did."

"And where is Agent Graves now?"

"She's probably in her bunk sleeping."

Loki nodded politely, "I trust she's sleeping soundly. It is late in the night, I assume?"

"Should be a little after two in the morning."

"And how long have you been with this 'S.H.I.E.L.D.'?"

"Coming up on seven months."

Nora shook her head. Champ was making this too easy for Loki.

Loki stopped pacing and motioned to the seat behind Champ. "Sit. Why not be comfortable."

Champ appeared to think about it for a brief moment and then sat down.

Loki resumed.

"Are you satisfied with your job?"

"You know, it's funny. Agent Graves and I were talking about this not too long ago."

"Imagine that. What did you tell Agent Graves?"

"I told her it was a fine job and all but there's not much excitement for me right now."

"Elaborate," Loki pressured. "What kind of 'excitement' are you looking for?"

"Anything! I mean, I understand that I have extra training I need to do before the big stuff but I can only handle filling out paperwork and babysitting, no offense, for so long." Champ shrugged and leaned forward, his hands beginning to animate a story. "Did you know there's a man who practically flattened Harlem a while ago?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he turned into this... huge, ridiculous looking green monster and beat the shit out of another monster. It was awesome. I wanted to be down there so badly with the other agents to contain the situation but I was still in-training. My brother told me about it. He's the one who got me into S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place."

Nora was becoming unhappy; Champ was disclosing classified information. She sought to end the experiment but that curious part of her wanted to see it through. She wanted to know where Loki was going with this front.

"You want to be right in the middle of the action." Loki noted lowly, his voice was rich and chilling. From the conception of this ridiculous experiment and to the very end, Loki was in control. In a sense it was he who drove Nora to devise it and it was he who was making it work to suit his needs. Champ was non-the-wiser, sitting there underneath Loki's intense and dehumanizing gaze. As irritating as he was, Loki awed her with his complex nature and grand personality.

"Of course," Champ said, as if he stated the obvious.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back. "What if I told you there was another employer willing to give you all of the action you desired? In fact, this employer is willing to hire you on the spot."

"Who?" Champ sounded unconvinced, his head tilted to the side.

Loki smiled. Deviousness lit his features.

"You?" Champ snorted. "I don't see what you can do for me in that cage."

"Ah, but the beauty is that I won't be here forever." Loki quickly glanced at the camera. Nora didn't like where this conversation was going. "Whether or not you want to believe it, I will be free from this impressive cage and will continue on my crusade to rule this realm. You can either join me or fall victim to defiance, which may sadly lead to your death."

Nora readied herself to leave the room and stop what Loki was attempting to do but her feet remained grounded.

"You're crazy, man." Champ's skepticism was still there.

"Suit yourself."

Silence settled in the room.

Nora released the breath she was holding.

"What would you want me to do?" Champ asked cautiously.

Nora cursed. What a goddamn fool.

"Surrender your will to me. Join my forces." Loki said slyly. "Or is that asking too much?"

"I've got time to think about it..."

No, Nora was going to end this experiment. If more time were allowed to pass, Nora fully believe Loki would manage to pull Champ on his side. Should Champ be seriously considering Loki's offer, it was to be in his best interest he made no wrong moves and kept his mouth shut. Nora had no qualms with risking her job in order to arrest him if he so much hinted to a change in allegiances.

"Stand up." Loki said unexpectedly, his tone sinister.

Nora watched Champ stand and then her eyes darted back to Loki.

"Now turn around and look at the camera."

"What?"

"Do it."

Champ looked foolish as he turned around but he did as Loki commanded. Loki was pleased with Champ's obedience and let a smirk form on his lips.

"It is your rightful place to be ruled."

Nora hated herself for enabling and permitting Loki to make a point. Her feet unrooted themselves and she sprang for the door, leaving the observation room and moving quickly to advance in on Loki and Champ. She regretted her social experiment, feeling sorry that she exposed Champ to the menace Loki was for the sole sake of analysis. The reality of it was that Loki had planted a seed in the young agent's head. Whether or not the seed was watered or abandoned was up to Champ.

Reaching the security door, Nora's fingers flew across the number pad. Her blood was racing, the resentment for herself and her frustration with Loki causing a small amount of adrenalin to pump through her veins. Her fingers flew across the number pad and she was impatient with the eye scan. When the process finished, Nora walked swiftly across the threshold and down the small corridor, hastily pivoting into the chamber with the man in the glass cage.

Loki's impish eyes met hers.

"Agent Graves. Sleep well?"

Nora gave him an unfriendly glare, softening her features when she regarded Champ. She spoke as calmly as she could. "Agent, I'm here to relieve you of this assignment. When you touch base with Director Fury, please tell him that the sleep I have received is sufficient enough for me to continue this assignment. If I need a replacement, I will get ahold of him myself."

"Oh, uh. Yes, Agent Graves. I'll let him know." Champ looked a little dispirited, Nora having ended his duty with Loki sooner than expected. She wondered if he questioned her impromptu appearance but if he did, he didn't say anything. He didn't move immediately; faltering in his first step when he finally chose to move away from the cage, away from Loki.

"Agent."

Both Nora and Champ's attention went to Loki.

"Think about the offer."

"You shut your mouth," Nora snapped at him.

Champ didn't give the impression that he had heard Nora. He nodded subtly.

Nora grabbed Champ's arm gently and ushered for him to follow her. She gave him a small smile when his feet began to move. She was glad Loki didn't say anything, for whatever reason letting them leave the room in peace.

"How'd it go?" Nora asked when she was sure they were out of the god's earshot.

"It was... interesting." Champ replied, not looking at her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust anything he says."

They walked past the observation room.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Nora shrugged and answered honestly. "Because he's the bad guy."

"I guess so."

"Did you get any information out of him?" She wanted to pry but decided to leave Champ alone depending on his answer.

"Nothing useful."

They reached the point in the hallway where it forked, both agents stopping in the middle. Nora held out her hand for Champ to shake and he took it with a firm grip.

"I'm sure you did a fine job. Please do not forget to tell Director Fury what I told you." Champ nodded and promised he would. Nora was happy to note that Champ's crestfallen attitude was fading away the further they got from Loki. Their hands dropped and Nora, feeling goofy, gave him a salute. He saluted back.

"Agent Graves."

"Agent..."

"Agent Metzger."

"Good luck, Agent Metzger." They turned to go their respective directions.

* * *

She stormed into the room.

"Don't you dare!" Nora demanded, pointing a finger at the god of mischief. He was back on the bed, relaxing as he had been before his introduction with Champ. His fingers were drummed leisurely on his knees, pausing in their rhythm only briefly when Loki rolled his head to lazily look at her,

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

"You sure are demanding a lot, Agent Graves."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm warning you, stay away from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s men and women. Hell, stay away from every human being. We are not playthings or toys for you to play with just because you have a vivid imagination."

"And I'm warning you that my 'imagination', as you choose to call it, will become reality. You are a hypocrite, Agent Graves. The boy was your very own plaything; your test subject. You not only lied to get him in here but you watched me generate the idea that I might not be so bad after all. I may even help him realize his dream of becoming another senseless killing machine."

Nora was seething.

"That look is unbecoming of you."

She pointed at him again. "Stay away from him."

He smirked. "It's him you have to worry about coming to _me_. Whether you like it or not, this is all you doing, Agent Graves."

"What?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the glass wall.

"A big day soon. You should rest up."

Nora didn't reply. She continued to stare at him for a handful of seconds before taking a few steps backwards. Pivoting, Nora made her way out of the room and could feel Loki's piercing gaze against her back. She didn't know what tomorrow ensued but Loki was expecting something and if he was correct, then she did need some amount of rest. She had been serious when she told Champ that she was prepared to be the only one on this assignment but her lack of sleep made her feel like she was underperforming. Nora already screwed up with her social experiment and made enough mistakes for the night.

The door to the observation room opened and Nora locked it from the inside. If anyone was desperate enough to get in, they would need the password to the number pad that sat outside the door. Nora prayed that her message got to Director Fury one way or another. She glanced at the clock on the monitor, refusing to contemplate Loki's figure. It was 4:23 A.M.

She collapsed in the chair that sat before the monitor, her body feeling exhausted and drained. She was tired of looking at Loki's face and was tired of his words haunting her.

He was wrong.

Yawning, Nora rolled the chair back just enough so that it was comfortable enough to place her head upon her folded arms. A small nap wouldn't hurt.

Nora drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The chapter came out to be longer than what I had anticipated. When I finished the first chapter, I had an idea as to where the second would go but when I began writing, another idea came in and took it's place. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I said action was coming, and it is, but I felt I had to develop things a little more. Please review and tell me what you think. Your thoughts are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Day

Boom, update.

Over time, I will be fixing things with the first two chapters. I am attempting to make this as in canon as possible and without having a copy of the movie, please bare in mind that there may be a few conflicts between this story and the movie. Once I have a copy of the film (a legal one, of course) I will be adjusting the story to fit the scenes better.

Thank you again to all of the reviews and favorites! I read each of them a few dozen times.

Please excuse any errors that have passed my self edit. Enjoy!

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter Three:

* * *

_The nightfall was chilly, I slumbered right where I fell, _  
_Dreaming up adventures cause' I had none to tell, _  
_Upon the morning, I woke with a start, _  
_For the beasts had blackened the horizon._

_They All Surrounded Me - Eisley_

* * *

Nora was jostled awake by a tremor that rattled the helicarrier. Still half asleep, she shook her head to clear it and immediately checked in on Loki through the monitor. Though turbulence was a likely culprit for the quake, Loki's guarantee of a "big day" was sticking out like a sore thumb. He stood in the middle of his cage, his feet shoulders length apart and his hands held behind his back, the seemingly ever-present smile on his pale face.

Briefly, Nora wondered how long she had been asleep and was relieved to see the clock said 9:13 in the morning. She felt like a failure for choosing to sleep on the job but for reasons she couldn't explain she hadn't wanted to leave Loki in the care of anyone else. She rubbed away the sleep in her eyes and quickly stretched in her chair before refocusing on the god inside the cage. Whatever had shaken the carrier, Nora harbored a suspicion that he had something to do with it.

She pulled the keyboard in front of her and deftly summoned a surveillance command. Within a few clicks, the video on the monitor split-screened and Nora began to rewind the footage of the past few hours. As the footage began to whir backwards, Nora's eyes flickered to the real time Loki. He was calm and looked almost exhilarated with whatever the current status was of the helicarrier, confusion and chaos no doubt going on somewhere. Nora sighed and contemplated the Loki in the footage. He was pacing, with hints of irritation in his expression. While it wasn't abnormal, there must have been a reason for it. Wait-

Nora paused the footage. The still showed Loki frozen against the cage, his arm above his head and his face twisted with detest at a woman with red hair who stood before him. Nora instantly recognized the woman as one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s renowned spies; Natasha Romanoff.

Or, as she was more famously known, the Black Widow.

Nora glimpsed at the time stamp in the corner, noting that the altercation took place thirty-five minutes ago. Her brow furrowed and she bit her lip, resuming the rewind with the anticipation of the footage answering a handful of questions. When she could no longer see Agent Romanoff in view, she let the footage roll.

The fact that Agent Romanoff had seemingly snuck up on Loki hadn't surprised Nora. Agent Romanoff was a master of her craft, a true artist when it came to espionage. Nora and the other agents often heard tales of her managing to make the most hardened and dangerous criminals spit out secrets they had intended on taking to the grave with them. Nora held Agent Romanoff in high regards, having met her on several occasions and having heard a few of her impressive stories of survival. It was refreshing to see an intelligent woman kicking ass and getting the job done.

One thing Nora couldn't help but admire was Agent Romanoff's tact. The scene in the footage was another interrogation, with Black Widow acting and playing up a character much like what Loki had done with Champ. She appeared to be determined and worried for Agent Barton's state of body and mind, ready and willing to bargain if it promised her Barton's safe return. Loki was practically salivating, a fire alight behind his eyes when he stated how he enjoyed her readiness to throw the balance of the world aside for the sake of one man. He asked why Agent Barton was so important to her and she responded poetically. There was red in her ledger and she wanted to wipe it out.

And then Loki zoned in, like a predator narrowing in on a kill. His words were vicious and hurtful, filled with a horrific threat that caused Agent Romanoff to turn away in, what could be assumed, tears. Nora could see the hunched figure of Agent Romanoff, her face betraying the terrified emotion she illustrated to Loki. Loki was spitting at the cage, his fist pounding the glass above him.

"I won't barter Barton, not till I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear and then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and whe he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

"You're a monster."

"Oh, no. You brought the monster."

Agent Romanoff's head spun around, her face calm and exuding the confidence that had suddenly evaporated from Loki. "So Banner? That's your play?"

"What?"

Agent Romanoff reached for her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Set the door locked. Thank you, for your cooperation."

Nora stopped the footage. Agent Romanoff had done what she, Agent Graves, could not. She managed to retrieve the vital information that could possibly throw a wrench in Loki's plans and she did it through a hell of a performance. Mentally, Nora applauded her associate. She could learn many things from her and foresaw a friendship blooming in the future. Nora was prepared to rewind the footage further but stopped when the intercom system on the wall blared throughout the room. Alert, Nora pushed the chair from the monitor station and leapt to answer the call.

"Agent Graves."

"Yes, Agent. The explosion felt throughout the carrier is due to one of the engines being disabled. We have a team seeking to repair the damage. Please remain where you are and continue your duty to watch the prisoner."

She couldn't recognize the voice but gave a short nod to the intercom. "Understood. And what's become of Banner?"

"He is-" The intercom went static but returned after a second. "-the greatest shape. We are taking care of the issue. Hill, out."

Nora cursed. Surely the Hulk had taken over Banner by now and there was no telling where Stark, Rogers, and the others were. Loki's design for chaos on the carrier was gaining ground as each minute ticked by and Nora deeply hoped that Director Fury's team of extraordinary people were trying their damnedest to prevent what destruction they could.

Nora approached the monitor and looked at the image of present time Loki. He hadn't moved from the center of the cage and remained patient and expectant. He had nothing to fear; the bedlam was his doing. It dawned on her that it was all very plausible for Loki to escape his cage and become a free villain, a realization that made her sick. If it were to happen, there was not much Nora could do except report it to command, who already had a plate full of problems and turmoil.

It was then and there that she made a firm decision to stop Loki at all costs, even if it costed her life. It petrified her to come to that commitment but she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if Loki did escape and all she had done was cower in a room and watch him walk off the monitor's screen. Feeling that there was not a moment to lose, Nora raced out the door and down the hall to Loki's cell. She had no real means of stopping him as her gun was locked away in her trunk but if it came to be, she was ready to throw herself on him. Caution was being released to the wind.

When the authorization process ended, Nora stepped through the threshold with a sense of urgency driving her. Her cheeks were tinged pink from the short run and the apprehension that gripped her and Nora tried to collect herself as best she could. She strolled into the room with the morale that she could do anything but her morale faltered when Loki's face lit up sarcastically at her entrance. Her stomach tied into a knot.

"Agent Graves, I was _just_ thinking about you. I am thrilledyou have decided to share my moment of escape with me." He virtually purred. God, he annoyed her.

Nora narrowed her eyes at him, "One can't be picky when duty calls."

"Don't tell me you are entertaining the thought of trying to stop me?" The phony warmth in his voice dropped into a more menacing tone as he stared intently at her. His head had tilted slightly with the question and the infuriating smirk that Nora knew too well was threatening to show.

"I'm going to try."

He chuckled, "You humans and your droll delusions..."

"We'll see."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

They scrutinized each other silently, with Nora stationing herself nearby the door she just accessed. She was fine with the stillness in the room, the both of them acting like statues as they awaited for one another to make a move. Loki quirked an eyebrow at her when, in the end, she opened her mouth to say something.

"I heard you've caused some ruckus with the engine."

"Oh, I apologize. By the looks of the marks on your face you were sleeping. I didn't mean to wake you."

Nora's cheeks heated and she wanted to stick her tongue out at him for his remark but decided against the childish retort. "I'm not too worried about it. The engine, that is. We've currently got a team deployed to fix the issue."

"You have a lot of faith, Agent Graves."

As if to shake that faith, helicarrier took another violent lurch and Nora fell forward, bracing herself on the metal railing that outlined the void space around the cage. She could feel the carrier lean partially and Nora was reminded of how it felt to be in a descending elevator, sensing a gradual drop in altitude. While the first explosion had taken out one of the engines, Nora could only surmise that another engine had been compromised. Loki only shrugged and she was frustrated the timing of things and with how well he was adapting to the disarray.

And then Nora's heart stopped in her throat.

Helplessly, she observed the door to the cage begin to open, a slow panic brewing in her gut. Time seemed to stand still for Nora as she watched her glass protection remove itself, soon to make her susceptible and dangerously exposed to the man inside. Loki was also watching the door, the satisfaction of his nearing freedom in gross contrast to Nora's emotions. Although at least some part of her had anticipated this moment, it was still an experience she had hoped would never happen. The dominos were falling and here she had set herself up to try and end the chain of events. She reminded herself of her decision to do what she could to stop him.

Thinking had to be quick.

When the door completed its process, Loki and Nora made eye contact. Time resumed and yet Nora still saw things happening in slow motion as she picked up her feet the second Loki's did. Nora raced across the catwalk, closing the distance between them and she lunged for the opening in the cage.

Loki caught her by the throat.

"What did I tell you? You cannot hope to stop me," Loki growled. "The pathetic goals you set for yourself will always amount to _nothing."_

Nora clawed at the arm that held her in place but he was strong and unforgiving to her struggle. He was squeezing her neck firmly enough that it was hard to breathe and stars were creeping into her vision. Their eyes were burning into each other's with Loki seeking for her stop her "pointless" battle and Nora simply loathing him. Nora let out a roar and kicked him as hard as she could in the shin but he looked amused more than in pain. He squeezed her neck a little harder and stomped a boot onto the foot that kicked him.

"Aggh!"

Loki smiled and brought her face closer to his, relaxing his grip enough for Nora to get some decent breaths of air. He studied her face for a minute, his own seemingly in deep thought.

"Can you truly stop me, Agent Graves?"

"Like I said, I'm going to try!" Nora wrenched herself from his grip and raised her free leg to kick him in the stomach. He faltered backwards and clutched his stomach, his lips turning into an ugly sneer. Thinking she had an opportunity to lock him back inside, Nora made to dart to the cage's operating board. Instead, she bumped into Loki's chest.

"Let me help you," He said, smiling thinly. He took her by her uniform's collar and threw her across the catwalk. Her body landed with a thud against the bottom of the operating board and she slid into the railing, the illusion of Loki that had thrown her dissipating as the real one was ready to walk back out of the cage. Nora's body ached and the wind was knocked out of her from the landing. She moaned and held her head with a hand, rubbing it in gentle circles to help her senses resharpen. She looked at Loki. He was heading towards her when a voice shouted throughout the room.

"No!" Nora couldn't immediately see who the voice belonged to but her question was answered when she saw the large body of Thor stampede for Loki. Unfortunately, his act of bravery was a foolish one for Loki's double disappeared and Thor charged into the empty cage head first. The "real" Loki had practically teleported next to Nora within that instant, his legs nearly brushing against her crumpled form. She glanced up at him and realized Loki had already closed the door to the cage and locked Thor inside, a ready hand hovering over the button that would send his brother on a fast trajectory to his demise.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki chided.

Nora could hear Thor slam against the glass with his hammer and the cage responded by slipping a few inches. Her mind screamed at her to do something and she steadily reached up for Loki's sleeve in hopes of prolonging Loki's ejection of the cage.

"The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?" Loki's hand twitched above the switch and Nora could feel her fingers touch the fabric of his sleeve. Ready to jerk his arm away and pull him to the floor, she paused as a familiar and soothing voice entered the room.

"Move away, please."

_Coulson! _She couldn't see him but his voice alone was reassuring. Loki raised his hands in modest defeat and backed away from the switch. Nora's hand fell back to her side.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent The Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?" Oh, how Nora's heart sang for Agent Coulson. She could imagine the weapon he was holding in her mind, a beastly gun that was designed to mimic the explosive and powerful blast of Asgard's Destroyer and perhaps the answer to their prayers. Nora heard the gun begin to charge.

"NO!" Thor bellowed again, his face wrought with horror and sorrow. Nora could only guess the worst had happened when the gun never fired and the sound of a body dropping to the floor took its place. Coulson was down and it was up to her. This body count had to stop! She saw Loki take a step towards the button and Nora threw her body from the ground and up at him, grabbing his arm and trying with all her might to drag him away.

"This is becoming tiresome, Agent Graves." Loki pried her off forcefully and pushed her to the side as nothing but an inconvenience. He quickly made another illusion of himself and grabbed hold of her to keep her from assaulting him again, a hand clapping over her mouth to keep her from possibly delaying him further.

Loki hit the switch and gazed with satisfaction as the floor opened underneath the cage and sent Thor hurtling towards Earth. Seeing a job well done, Loki moved to make his exit, his clone's hold on Nora remaining. Her body twisted fiercely to release itself but to no avail. She could feel the clone hold on tighter, his arms wrapped around her own and his breath at her ear. The knot in her stomach tightened and Nora could swear the clone was about to whisper something...

"You're gonna lose." It was Agent Coulson, down but not out. He sounded weak but firm in his statement, a declaration that made Loki stop dead in his tracks.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

Loki almost laughed. "Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think I-"

Without warning, a fiery burst shot out from the weapon in Coulson's hand, shooting Loki through the wall of the room and vanishing his illusion in the process. The abrupt loss of the body behind her caused Nora to pitch forward. She caught herself and instantly ran to the side of the fallen Agent Coulson. The loss of another Agent was not something Nora wanted to see, Loki's escape be damned.

"So that's what it does." He said blankly. She gave him a reassuring smile as she kneeled next to him and tears threatened to form when she eyed his bleeding wound.

"We need to-" She started.

"Go after Loki." Coulson finished. With his life in the balance, Nora wanted nothing more than to help him anyway she could. She had intended on assisting him by calling the medics and doing what she could to address the wound but Coulson's spirit was strong and the alive look in his eyes gave her the encouragement to leave him.

"I'll be fine."

Nora nodded and motioned her head to the weapon in Coulson's lap. "Can I borrow that?"

"Be my guest."

With his blessing, Nora grabbed the weapon and stood up. It was as heavy and it looked, its weight unfamiliar in Nora's hands. Regardless, she was primed to chase after Loki and shoot him again if the situation called for it. She gave a last look down to Coulson and her heart raced when he gave her a thumbs up. He was counting on her.

Nora took off towards the opening in the wall. She stepped into the breach and began to trek down the dark passage. She couldn't see Loki but ventured forward with the anticipation that he could be anywhere, lurking in the shadows. Nora stiffened when her ears picked up a sound behind her and she flashed a peek over her shoulder. Her eyebrows knitted together as a gut feeling told her it hadn't been her imagination but she continued chase when she heard nothing else after a moment's pause.

The passage ended quickly and Nora found herself exiting a self-made opening into a hallway she knew too well. Picking her feet up into a brisk jog, she had an inkling as to where the escaped prisoner was and headed to Banner's laboratory.

When she arrived, the laboratory looked to be in complete shambles. Papers were strewn everywhere, equipment damaged, and a large piece of the floor was missing. At a first glance through the broken windows, Loki did not appear to be inside. Rounding the door, Nora slowed her pace to a cautious stride and treaded inside with her finger on the gun's trigger finger. Upon further investigation of the lab, Loki was still nowhere to be seen. Avoiding the gigantic hole in the floor, Nora walked around to the desk. She was fairly surprised to see Loki's scepter still sitting on its fragile frame.

Nora felt uneasy near the scepter and her body became rigid when the feeling she had in the passageway crept back in. She tensed as a breath tickled her ear and a presence settled behind her. Damn, him.

"Move away, please." Loki said with a silky whisper. "After you set the gun down."

Instead of listening, Nora gripped the gun and hugged it closer to her body.

"You do not listen very well, Agent Graves. We will have to fix that." His voice sent shivers down her spine and his close proximity didn't sit well with Nora. Little did she know how much closer he was about to become. Just like his clone had done, Loki wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over her own, his chest against her back.

"Get off of me," Nora said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe if you _listened_..." With that, Loki physically removed her hands from the gun and it dropped in front of them with a loud thud. His arms snaked underneath her hands and he picked up the scepter delicately. He clutched it and flexed his hold on the rod and her face grew red when she heard him hum happily next to her. Reunited with his scepter, Loki side stepped Nora and poked her side with the tip of the staff, urging her to move away from the fallen gun. She glared at him and took an exaggerated step away.

"The most sensible thing you've done," He commented, pulling at the gun with a boot and pushing it into the hole in the floor with a mighty kick.

"Is this where we say our goodbyes?" Nora asked, fists clenching at her side.

"I'm sure you'd like that, Agent Graves." Loki began to close their distance. "But if you remember, I kind of made a promise."

"What are you talking about?"

"Poor thing; you _don't _remember." His eyes showed mock concern, flashing into something more intense when they became an arms length away from another. "You humans need training in obedience. I grow weary of your defiance and as your sovereign, I will rid you of it."

Loki withdrew the scepter for a second and Nora never saw it strike her against the head. Her head exploded with pain and Nora crumpled to the floor. She stared up at Loki's face and his smirk etched itself in her mind as darkness poured in, rendering her unconscious just as he came for her.

* * *

Be prepared; I am wanting this story to be a little dark. I like villains.


	4. Chapter 4: The Missing Agent

Wow, the support for this story so far has been **amazing**. Thank you _so _much for everyone who has taken the time to drop a review, favorite this story, and/or add it to their alert list. I hope I do not disappoint any expectations for this story.

Please excuse any errors you may come across.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter Four:

* * *

_Big trouble losing control,_  
_Primary resistance at a critical low,_  
_On the double gotta get a hold,_  
_Point of no return one second to go._

_The Walk - Imogen Heap_

* * *

In a dark corner, Nora's body stirred. Her cheek rubbed against the mixture of dirt and cold concrete as it shifted with her prone position. The pain in her head throbbed like a heartbeat, reminding her that she was conscious and awake. Her eyes fluttered open and Nora blinked to help her adjust to the introduction of light.

Carefully, Nora pushed herself from the floor and groaned when the pain in her head disagreed with the movement. She swung her legs underneath her and slouched against the cement wall, hearing a few bones pop in the process. Curious as to how bad her injury was, Nora brought a hand up and weaved it through her hair, eventually finding a swelling bump on the side of her head. She winced as she touched it gingerly, the memory of how it happened escaping her.

Scoping the room, it reminded Nora of an old underground S.H.I.E.L.D. base she had been stationed at a few years back. The room was moderate in size and rectangular in shape, various tracks of footprints leading in and out of the only door in sight. Naturally, the metal door was closed and the small window inside it was blacked out, adding more to the prisoner vibe Nora was beginning to feel. The cement floor was covered in layers of dirt and dust, a number of tiny puddles scattered throughout. Perhaps the most unsettling part to the room was the rusted shop light that flickered ominously above her. The flickering wasn't constant but the flashes of complete darkness added an element of suspense that Nora would have preferred to be non-existent. She also hated how the light never seemed to reach the corners of the room, including hers.

Taking a deep breath, Nora closed her eyes and tried to recall the events leading up to her apparent kidnapping. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious and the last thing she remembered was being in the helicarrier and in Banner's laboratory. Loki had taken his scepter and just when Nora thought he was going to leave, he instead approached her and...

That _sonofabitch _knocked her out!

Nora winced again when she pictured the elegant scepter whacking her hard against the head. While she could be upset, kick and scream at the injustice of it all, she knew that acting in such a manner would only make her situation worse and cloud her judgement. She was upset but if anything, Nora was more worried about her predicament and feared for what the future held for her. Usually when S.H.I.E.L.D. agents went missing due to abduction, they didn't make it back.

Nora worked her jaw and scanned the room again. She almost wanted to laugh at the irony of her position, finding it increasingly ironic that she was now a prisoner to someone who she had been appointed to observe in a cell of his own. Her "cell" was less glamorous than his and significantly much colder, dirtier, and wetter. It was close to rotting, if anything, and Nora wondered if the room was in connection to where the Tesseract was located. If that was the case, then Nora _needed_ to get out of here and stop Loki's latest plan before it was too late.

Crawling to her feet, Nora stepped out of the shadowed corner and staggered to the metal door. She knew the door was going to be locked but she still tugged and yanked on the handle as if she had the power to rip the door off of its hinges. After a minute of the charade, Nora switched to pounding on the door and screamed for someone to let her out. She called out Loki's name until her throat went dry but eventually succumbed to the feeling of helplessness and rested her head against the door in defeat, the coolness of the metal soothing the fire and pain that raged in her head.

Nora hated giving up and it wasn't a decision she often made but the door was not opening no matter how much sweat she worked up. She sighed and thought of her captor, the God of Mischief who ended up dumping a heap load of problems on her plate. His smirk was all Nora could see whenever she closed her eyes, that infuriating and confident smile that drew her in and caused her trouble, and she began to wonder when and if Loki planned on visiting her.

_You humans need training in obedience. I grow weary of your defiance and as your sovereign, I will rid you of it._

She _wanted_ him to show up if it meant she could possibly fight for a getaway but his words instilled an anxiety that made Nora want to hide back in the corner she woke from. It all went back to his threat of making her into the same puppet Barton was, a warning that she would surrender to his will and lose all control of choice. It was a threat that could very well be her fate within the next hour or even within the next twenty minutes, a frightening fact that made Nora clench fists at her side. Loki had all of the power now and it was his move on the board.

Nora froze when she could feel a shift in the room.

Slowly Nora lifted her head from the door and turned around, her eyes seeing an empty room but her gut telling her otherwise. The light flickered and she damned it for causing her to start trembling. After a second sweep, Nora was beginning to grow paranoid and thought it best to investigate the dark and eerie corners for the lurking presence. Suddenly wishing she had some sort of weapon, Nora followed the wall to the first corner, her steps predetermined and guarded.

It didn't take long before her feet reached the edge of where light and shadow met and apprehension filled her when she treaded into the shade waving her arms in front of her.

_ Nothing._

Her heart was beating against her rib cage and she swore that it skipped a beat in tandem with the flickering of the light. Nora stepped out of the empty corner and walked to the next, her shoulder hugging the dirty wall and a hand lightly grazing its rough surface. Her concern with the mysterious presence was starting to dissolve when she found the second corner to be just as empty as the first.

_Nothing._

A laugh escaped Nora and she couldn't help but question her sanity. The room _looked _empty and so far nothing was disputing it. Maybe the knock against her head had made her crazy, the presence she had felt some formulation of her imagination. Nora gently reached up to feel the swollen bump on her head and it responded to her touch with a ripple of aching. She needed to get out of here.

Disregarding the final corner and shooing away her gut feeling, Nora followed old footsteps back to the door. As if she hadn't tried before, her hand grasped the handle and she pulled with the energy she had left.

"Come on, you bastard!" She yelled.

The light flickered for a brief second before going out completely. Nora's blood went cold and a shiver crawled up her spine the second the room went pitch black. She turned and pushed her back against the door, a rush of dread disposing of the calm she wanted so badly to hold on to. She could feel the presence come closer and Nora hated the blackout for hiding him.

Because she knew who it was. There was no one else the presence could have been.

A faint blue light glowed somewhere beneath her, its dimness gaining brightness in a number of seconds. Nora looked down to find the source of the light and was not surprised to find Loki's scepter ignited at his side. Her captor himself was dangerously close, his weight leaning on the free hand that was splayed against the door and next to her head. The blue of his scepter casted shadows on his pale face that made him almost phantom like in the darkness, the small smile on his face looking sinful and mischievous. Instinctively uncomfortable, Nora made herself as flat as she could against the door.

"I hate that light," She said, her body still trembling.

"Afraid of the dark are we, Agent Graves?" Loki smiled wider as he ridiculed her.

As quickly as it had gone, the light on the ceiling flickered for an instant and stayed on after a moment of deliberation. Nora gave the god a glare, which was becoming customary between the two, and then sent her biting look to the light. Loki watched her with mild interest and unsurprising to Nora, he chose continue his derision of her situation. "I'm sorry these accommodations aren't... up to your standard."

"Nonsense. I've always dreamt of being kidnapped and locked away somewhere, like this hovel of a room. It's now up to a Prince Charming to come and rescue me from the evil..." Nora was flippant with her remark and motioned to Loki himself with a nod of her head. "Loki."

"A human fairy tale no doubt," the god snorted and gave her a sideways glance. "Perhaps you're thinking about it all wrong, Agent Graves. You see me as the villain but I am instead your 'Prince Charming', here to save you from a path without rule and order."

It was Nora's turn to snort. "If that's the case, you're missing the mark on the _charming _aspect of my supposed savior."

"Oh, I can be charming... _Nora_."

At the sound of her name, breath escaped her and her stomach knotted itself tight. Tilting his head slightly, Loki leaned in further and Nora could hear him remove his hand from the door. He was agonizingly close now, suffocating her with his proximity and ego. Her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears and her breathing quickened when she caught sight of his hand coming up to touch her face through her peripheral vision. Nora squeezed her hope dry that he wouldn't, lest she explode.

"_Don't touch me_." She said through gritted teeth. Loki ignored her firm demand and cupped the side of her face, Nora flinching at the contact. His hand cool to the touch and Nora could feel her face burning up. "And you say I'm the one who doesn't listen."

Loki lowered his hand to her jaw and Nora felt his thumb at her other cheek. He squeezed his thumb and a few of his fingers, prying Nora's mouth open and causing her to make a face. As if examining her, he casually moved her face from side to side, his gaze tracing her lips when he responded. "You aren't the one to be giving commands, Agent Graves. In due time; you will learn."

Nora wrenched her hand from his grasp and Loki let his hand slip away and fall back to his side. Tired of being so close to the god, Nora slid aside from the metal door and Loki allowed her to get to a distance she felt comfortable with. She crossed her arms across her body and Loki turned to face her.

He looked just as he had in the cage, his poised demeanor and stoic features, and Nora thought she _must _be going crazy to find him alluring. Then again, perhaps it was his fondness of getting close to her that was starting to infect her mind with the idea that an attraction was growing inside her.

"How long have I been out?" Nora asked.

"Hmm. A couple of hours at most." Loki clasped his hands behind his back, his scepter peeking out from behind him. Nora briefly regarded the scepter and told herself to always keep it in her sights, the swelling on her head having been a lesson learned.

"And how long have you been in here with me?"

"Again with the questions, Agent Graves. I thought the interrogation phase was over." He deflected and Nora was almost thankful that he hadn't answered. She didn't like the idea of Loki watching her while she was unconscious but she fathomed he had to have been in the room when she came to. Sneaky bastard.

"Forgive me then but I need to know some things."

Loki raised a brow.

"I take it you can cloak your presence?" Already Nora had seen Loki produce illusionary clones effortlessly and effectively and if he had more acts in his routine, she wanted to know about them. She was beginning to see the work of a powerful sorcerer and she was struggling to make room for the concept of magic in a world that was continually surprising her. Loki truly was a god.

"Very astute of you."

"When is your plan involving the Tesseract to be complete?"

"I should expect everything to be ready later in the day, according to Dr. Selvig." Loki looked pleased, as if he was congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Dr. Selvig is here? And Barton?" Nora inquired.

"Barton's whereabouts are unknown to me. For all I care, he could be dead. He did what I required of him." Loki moved towards her and closed the distance in a manner of strides, his eyes boring themselves into her soul with each step he took. "We have a lot to do in a short amount of time, Agent Graves. I do not want to waste what precious time we have together."

Nora was thankful when he stopped a couple feet away. "Don't worry, I remember your goal and purpose of bringing me here and you can expect that I'm not going down without a fight."

"You don't have a choice in the matter. I've seen enough of you humans and your nerve.

"There is always a choice."

"For others, maybe. But that time is coming to an end. Soon. Your time for making choices ends here. _Kneel before me_." It was a quiet command and one that plainly laid out his intentions. Loki wasn't going to give her options but Nora knew her road was divided into two paths: submission or opposition. She could concede and easily avoid a struggle or she could oppose him and go down fighting just as she promised. Nora took a deep breath.

"_Make me._" Nora realized she could have picked simpler words but there was something antagonizing about that phrase that she always liked. Loki was motionless and his face was still, his eyes blinking with calculation behind them. He was evaluating her again.

Loki withdrew his hands from his back and took another step near her, Nora mentally swearing to herself that if he dared touch her again, she would swing a fist at him. This time, he didn't touch her, and his expression changed into something resembling sympathy. For Loki, it was unconvincing. But he probably knew that.

"I mean you no harm..."

"Bull. Shit." Nora decided to throw a fist anyways and her arm hastily launched itself for Loki's face. She only blinked once but in the split second, Loki had caught her fist in his free hand and was holding it still. His lip twitched when he picked up on her small but noticeable quivering and Loki squeezed her hand with a smirk. Nora grimaced in pain. He threw her hand back down with a force that made Nora reel backwards and Loki took the opportunity to catch her by the neck and pull the front of her body against his. She could feel the point of his scepter against her back.

"You are making this more difficult than it needs to be." At first he had held her neck roughly but his hand relaxed its grip when it moved up to gain authority over her jaw and where she looked. His fingers dug into her cheek as Loki forced her face closer to his, his eyes searching hers_._

"But what's the fun if there isn't a challenge?" Nora had to stay strong.

"I like your bravery, Agent Graves. It will fulfill me to no ends when I_ break_ it. Do you understand me? I intend to shatter your resolve and at the end of all of this, you will have no one else to turn to, to look to, to _go _to, except for me. I will be the answer to your prayers."

"Don't count on it, Prince Charming." Nora spit in his face, a glob of saliva landing in one of his eyes. Loki scowled and threw Nora to the ground. He wiped away the trickling glob with a brush of his sleeve and swooped in on her fallen form. Nora attempted to pick herself up but was pushed back down with the hard nudge of a boot. He pointed the scepter threateningly at her.

"Cower."

"No." She couldn't afford to show fear.

"_Cower._" He said again, sneering. Nora yelled in agony when the underside of the same boot pressed on her injured head. Her head smacked against the ground and swam with pain. Nora grabbed and shoved at the boot in an effort to budge it away. "Poor, Agent Graves. I saw both of your endeavors at opening that door. They amounted to nothing, didn't they? And now you think you can reject me. Remember, you are not exceptional. You are not an Agent Barton or a man in a suit of armor. You are weak."

His words stung but Nora stored the hurt feelings to use as ammo against him. Loki's assumed characterization for her and the human race fueled her to prove him wrong and show that she had worth as a human being. She didn't know where Loki's disgust stemmed from but it bothered her that he seemed to hate her for merely existing.

Loki removed his boot and crouched down next to Nora, the tip if his glowing scepter looming near her face. "You wanted a choice, Agent Graves. I will allow you one more. We can either do this the easy way or continue with the _hard way_."

Nora looked up at him from the ground, the taste of dirt in her mouth. She rolled over on her back and soundlessly inspected him for any indications of humanity on his face. What she found was disappointing. "What did we do to deserve this?"

"What?" The question caught Loki off-guard and Nora wondered if she could talk sense into him.

"Earth. Why Earth? There has to be a reason and I can't figure it out." Nora sat up and Loki stood in response, as if it was a subconscious reaction to always be above her. She wove her figures through her cropped hair and Nora examined her injury with a delicate touch. He really needed to give her head a break. Dragging her legs up to her chest, she regarded the ground as she thought. "What is your connection to Earth? It was Thor who landed here some while ago not..."

Nora stopped talking when she grasped at an answer. She could hear Loki's flex his grip on the scepter next to her and it reminded Nora to be cautious with her next question. "Does this have to do with Thor? Some sort of revenge?"

"This has nothing to do with Thor!"

"But it must! You have no other connection to Earth!"

"I am here to claim what is rightfully mine and what I have been owed."

"Earth owes you nothing!" She rose to her feet. "You intend to become some sort of king but I'm telling you that you will fail! So sto-"

"I will NOT fail! I_ cannot_!" His voice was a mixture of confidence and fear and Nora spotted the humanity she had been looking for. It was hard to imagine Loki afraid of anything but the angst was hard to miss. Loki was breathing harshly in his fury, his mouth open and his eyes piercing her in place. He was gripping his scepter tightly and Nora prepared herself for anything.

"What happens to you if you fail?" She asked, her own voice coming out as a whisper.

"I do not need to share my concerns with the likes of _you_." His emotional wall was back up and the humanity disappeared from Nora's detection. Loki was back to focusing her down. "_Kneel before me_."

"I'm not going to-" Nora took a step towards him and her head snapped sideways when Loki smacked her across the face with his free hand. Her cheek stung and Nora worked her jaw as the numbness ebbed away. The constant pain he was inflicting on her was wearing her down to the point that she was now starting to tremble with anger. "You better fucking stop touching me."

"You're not doing yourself any favors," He countered.

"I told you I'm not giving up on this! I am not going to be your servant!"

"And so it has come to this, Agent Graves." Loki smiled wickedly and brought the tip of the glowing scepter under Nora's chin, "Did you still want to know what happened to Agent Barton?"

Nora said nothing as horror evolved inside her. Did she? Did she still want to know?

_"What exactly did you do to Agent Barton?"_

_ "The same thing I am going to do to you." _

Loki's head turned to the door and he spoke up, "Come on in, Agent."

Nora heard the sound of the door unlocking and watched it slowly open. As if at Loki's silent command, the light flickered and Nora swallowed a lump in her throat when Champ walked into the room.

* * *

For those who wondered, Champ has a purpose!


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue

Apologies for finishing this later than expected. It was a tough chapter to write because there were many directions to take it in.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one.

Please forgive any errors you may come across.

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter Five:

* * *

_And it's over,_  
_And I'm going under,_  
_But I'm not giving up!_  
_I'm just giving in_

Never Let Me Go - Florence & the Machine

* * *

The air seemed stagnant as Champ entered the room. He walked sheepishly and reluctantly, his head hanging with what Nora read to be disappointment. He stopped once he was clear of the door and stared at his feet, his head lifting with anxiousness as the door shut behind him with a resounding bang. The lock could be heard switching back into place and Champ gave a hasty glance behind him. It was only after the echoing sound faded away that he felt comfortable returning his focus to his feet.

Together, the three bodies in the room stood stationary and still. While Loki was busy peering at Nora, she was actively looking at Champ with her mouth gaping open, utterly mortified with his appearance. She never expected to see the young agent again, let alone in these circumstances, yet here he was as another tool for Loki to exploit.

She did not know the details of _why _Champ chose to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. behind and Nora couldn't help but feel responsible for his current position. She was ignorant to have believed that Champ would have been smart enough ignore Loki's promises of a 'good time' and it disheartened her that he somewhat exemplified the weaknesses of the human race that Loki continually spoke of.

Nora closed her mouth and turned her sights to Loki. She could only see the villain now, that _goddamn_ smirk on his smug face as he stood there in his elegant dark green and gold armor. Unsurprisingly, Loki was soaking up her distress, his attention centered on her reaction to Champ's presence. His scepter was back at his side and he viewed Nora with a sidelong stare. His eyes held no trace of accountability but she _knew _he had something to do with finding and bringing Champ to this forsaken place. She could remember Loki telling her that he had no intention of seeking the boy out but, as Nora was learning, Loki was devious and a big fat liar.

"Let him go, Loki." Nora said as calmly as she could, her breathing even.

Champ remained quiet and awkwardly shifted his body as if trying to make himself smaller. He wanted to be here just as much as she did.

"I don't think so." Loki responded flatly.

"Please, this is between you and me."

"Are you _begging_, Agent Graves?" Loki's face lit up with amusement and he observed her with mild intrigue. "Is this stupid mortal that important to you?"

Nora stared at Champ again and was surprised to see him meet her gaze. The concern for his own safety was apparent and he soundlessly pleaded with her for both forgiveness and for his freedom. He was devoid of the strength she needed him to have.

Various suggestions on how to handle the situation floated around in her thoughts and for a split second, Nora selfishly leaned towards the idea of leaving Champ on his own. After all, she had her own troubles to worry about and if saving Champ meant that she would need to resort to begging at the cost of her defiance, perhaps the sacrifice was too great.

Nora frowned and swatted the thought away, feeling both awful and guilty for even considering her pride over the life of another. She was not Loki.

"Please, let him go."

"Agent Graves-" Champ took a step towards her but Loki halted his advancement with a fierce glare and silenced him with the raise of his scepter and the threat of shooting something magical and deadly at him.

"_You_ do not speak unless I call for it." Loki said dangerously and Champ retracted his step. Again, Nora was saddened to see the lack of bravado in Champ; she desperately wanted for him to fight alongside her for freedom, not drive her to petitioning Loki for it.

After a moment, Loki lowered his scepter and Champ released the breath he had been holding. Loki's lips quirked and he turned his head to look at Nora, expectancy written on his face. "You were saying?"

He was heckling her; he wanted for her to beseech him until she was dry. This was a small victory for Loki and he saw no problem in throwing salt on the wounds. Nora flicked her eyes to the scepter and was half tempted to ask if he intended to lead a parade through the streets of New York, a band clamoring behind him as he shouted about his accomplishment of making her beg.

Loki was insufferable.

Nora inhaled, licked her lower lip, and ground out her words. "Let. Him. Go."

Loki considered her request with sarcasm. He stared at her with a blank face, his eyes alive with mirth and mischief and Nora could tell something was working behind them. Something always was.

"You know, Nora." Her stomach flipped and Nora hated Loki's seemingly random but calculated uses of her name. Loki raised his arms and opened them as if warmly welcoming her home and Nora jumped at the sudden materialization of an illusionary Loki behind her. It leered at her briefly when she glanced back at it and a shudder rushed through her when it positioned itself closer.

"Your appeal to my senses would be much more believable on your knees."

The illusion grabbed Nora roughly by her shoulders and she felt a booted foot kick the shallow spot of her legs, causing her to collapse hard onto her knees. Illusionary Loki took a handful of her hair in one hand while the other proceeded to force her down by the shoulder. Her swollen head flared with pain.

"Now, Agent Graves. _Try again_." Loki urged with a cruel smile.

Nora was seething inside.

"Do you promise you'll let him free without harm?"

"I will make no such promise." Loki said smoothly. "I'd hurry it up, Agent Graves. I do not have all day."

"You and me both, asshole..." Nora muttered. Without warning, Illusionary Loki pulled at the handful her hair and she grimaced as her head was jerked to look in Champ's direction. Noticing the sudden attention, Champ tensed up and recoiled when Loki's scepter rose to point directly at him. Loki's eyes never left Nora's.

"P-please don't-" Champ stuttered.

"QUIET!" Loki shouted, the tip of his scepter glowing bright. With a flash, a blast of light cracked from the scepter and hit Champ square in the stomach. The young agent flew backwards at the impact and landed against the metal door with a loud thud, his body crumpling to the floor like a doll.

The image of Agent Coulson materialized in Nora's mind.

"No!" Nora yelled, leaning forward. Illusionary Loki laughed darkly and his grip compressed on her shoulder, anchoring her in place. Ignoring the opportunity to struggle, Nora began to frantically search Champ for indications of life. A thin layer of smoke was rising to the ceiling from Champ's abdominal region, his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform tattered and smoldering from the blast. His stomach was badly burned and bubbled shades of red and Nora carefully watched for evidence of breathing, a wave of relief washing over her she could picked up the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"He's not dead, Agent Graves. No need to bellow..." Loki rolled his eyes and walked over to Champ. Champ groaned and stirred, his eyes eventually fluttering open to immediately look down at his stomach. The panic was clear on his face. His hand shook and Nora watched it hover over his wound, in preparation to touch and examine the damage. Loki smacked his hand away and snatched the collar of Champ's uniform in quick succession.

"Get up you whimpering fool," Loki growled, dragging the boy to his feet and shoving him towards Nora's kneeling form. Nora immediately reached out for Champ but Illusionary Loki pulled her away.

"Are you okay, Agent Metzger?" Nora asked, her brow knitted in concern.

"You are forgetting what we are in the middle of doing," Loki said with irritation.

"Well, there wouldn't be an interruption if you hadn't fucking shot him! I mean, Jesus Christ, Loki!" Nora kept her eyes on Champ, who had certainly seen better days. He moaned in agony and clutched at his stomach, surely enduring a tremendous amount of pain. His breathing was haggard and once or twice Nora caught him drift between consciousness. Loki probably wasn't helping by keeping him on his feet.

Was this all of her fault?

"This is all of your fault, Agent Graves."

Nora could feel tears pricking at her and she shut her eyes tightly. This was an uphill battle that required for her to place her moves meticulously and smartly and the last thing she wanted to do was bring Champ closer to death due to another sarcastic remark.

"I'm still not hearing those magic words," Loki was becoming impatient and after regaining some of her composure, Nora opened her eyes to see the scepter point dangerously at Champ's festering wound. A lump caught itself in her throat and her voice sounded hollow.

"_Please_ let Agent Metzger go."

Somewhat surprising to Nora, Loki released his hand from Champ's collar and she could feel Loki's illusion disappear from behind her. She was quick on her feet and just barely caught Champ, who was thankfully still conscious, as he fell forward. Nora grunted as his weight hit her and she threw a bulky arm around her, assisting him slowly to the nearest wall. She gently helped him sit down and stared at his cauterized stomach while Loki watched with a mixture of interest, disgust, and jealousy.

"Thank you," Champ said quietly. "I swear I didn't choose to come here."

"I know," Nora assured him, turning her head to glance at Loki. "Agent Metzger needs medical attention."

"Do I look like a doctor?" Loki replied smartly.

Nora glared at him and crouched down to dab at the sweat gathering on Champ's forehead with the sleeve of her uniform. Loki remained unmoving, envy shadowing his features as he surveyed her effort to aid and relax the injured agent.

She paused in her process and looked at Loki skeptically. "You are going to let him go, aren't you?"

Loki clasped his hands behind him and gave Nora a stony expression. His silence spoke volumes and Nora grew furious at his audacity. She rose from her position next to Champ and angrily strode over to the devious god, stopping a good foot away from him. Nora could spot the scepter twitching out of the corner of her eye and she wondered how Loki would react to having a finger poke at his chest. The thought of her finger being snapped in two was the answer and wanting to keep her digit, Nora settled on keeping her hands to herself.

"_What more do you need him for_?" Her voice held an intensity to it but Loki never flinched or blinked. "I did my begging and for what? For you to blast a hole in Metzger's gut and let him lie here as you continue to... fuck, I don't know, insult and injure my person because I don't want to be your slave? He needs medical attention!"

"I can always put him out of his misery, Agent Graves." Loki said with a shrug. Disgusted at his indifference, Nora scowled and turned away from him. She could hear movement behind her and felt Loki's cold fingers wrap around her wrist. "But I can be merciful. I don't kill unnecessarily; not without reason. He can have his medical attention when he has fulfilled his purpose."

Nora wrenched her hand from his grip. "And what purpose is that?"

"To show that your defiance has limits, Nora." Loki spoke softly and confidently. "Before Agent Metzger entered this room, you wanted to kick and scream your way to a fictitious victory against me. But with Agent Metzger in the picture, your insolence evaporated into_ pity_ and _understanding_ of his situation. It was beautiful to watch you beg for his release."

"You know what I wish, Loki?" Nora wanted to punch him. "I wish I could watch the arrogance on your face disintegrate when you realize that your plan of ruling this planet has failed; that you'll have to go back into whatever hellhole you crawled out of with your tail between your legs."

In a flash, Loki's scepter emerged next to her face. He lightly grazed her cheek with its sharp end and cracked a poisonous smile. "Failure does not look well on me, I'm afraid. Do you want to know what _my_ wish is?"

Nora didn't move a muscle.

"My wish is to watch the heroism on your face disintegrate when you realize that _you cannot defy me_. Agent Metzger will demonstrate." Loki disappeared from Nora's view and she instantly recognized his use of an illusion. Worry seized her for Champ's safety and she whirled around to find the young agent on his feet with Loki's left hand holding his neck against the wall.

Champ appeared to be too exhausted to fight him off, his eyes opening wide at the sight of the scepter zeroing in on his chest.

"I'll do anything you want man, let me go!" Champ pleaded, his hands wrapped around Loki's forearm, struggling to spare himself from the impending incident. The scepter hovered motionless above his chest, an few inches away from doing whatever deed Loki chose.

"Yes, you will." Loki said with complete certainty.

Nora felt helpless as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She was starting to doubt her capabilities and questioned whether she had any means to help Champ out. Begging had done nothing and surely any attempt to charge Loki would end negatively for both her and the agent she was trying to help. Sadly, things were not looking good and Nora was beginning to believe that waiting was her only option.

"O-okay! What c-can I do?" Champ asked. Nora could sense the hope in his voice and she hoped along with him that he'd be okay in the end. Loki ignored his whimpering, his undivided attention on Nora. Did he expect her to do something?

"Well, Agent Graves?" Loki stared at her intently. "No negotiating? No act of valor?"

If negotiation were an alternative, there would be no telling if Loki intended on keeping his end of the bargain. Nora had gotten nowhere with begging and it was now a rule of thumb that Loki could not be trusted.

"I'm sure negotiation would be a waste of time," Nora replied.

"Perhaps, but it might be soothing for Agent Metzger if you at least _tried._"Teasingly, Loki inched the scepter closer to Champ's breastbone and Champ choked out a tormented sob.

"What could I offer you?" The question felt dirty and Nora absentmindedly rubbed her palms down the side of her uniform, wiping away the grime and sweat on her hands.

Loki tightened his grip on the scepter and gave her an honest answer: "Nothing."

Nora sprang forward at the same moment Loki touched Champ's chest with the point of the scepter. She hesitated in her advance, knowing she was too late, and watched breathlessly as Champ peered up at the heavens, his face a blank canvas as a stream of blue light left the scepter and entered him like a new soul.

Pleased with himself, Loki removed his hand from Champ's neck and stepped away from the young agent, the scepter falling to his side. He flicked a haughty gaze at Nora before concentrating on the young agent beside him.

"How do you feel, Agent Metzger?"

"I feel fine, sir." Champ responded, blinking sluggishly. There was a change in his posture and Nora could immediately detect a difference in persona. His face was barren of emotion and his eyes had changed color to a duller version of the blue light emitted from Loki's scepter. He stood still, his feet grounded and his arms relaxed, and there was no suggestion that Champ was in pain from the earlier blast to his stomach. Spookily, he reminded Nora of a statue.

"What did you do to him?" She whispered, her mind striving to comprehend what just happened. Nora crossed the room and grabbed Champ by the shoulders, giving him a gentle shake as if attempting to wake him from a dream. "Was this his purpose? For you to brainwash him?"

"I see it as a step in the right direction," Loki said lightly. Nora could feel nothing but sorrow for Champ and she caressed his face with the soft pads of her fingers. She lowered her head and caught Loki regarding her through narrowed eyes.

"Agent Romanoff was right; you are a monster," Nora spat. Champ was a shell of servitude and if Loki was right about her lack of choice, Nora feared to end up the same way.

Loki sneered and forcibly spun her around to face him. He gripped her arms angrily and shook her like she had done with Champ, albeit a bit more violently. She could feel the rod of his scepter pushing uncomfortably against her skin. "I am _not_ a monster."

"I have yet to see another side to you," she said, her heart pounding. They had developed a routine through this entire episode of Nora waking in this strange room and she wondered if Loki realized it. He had an attachment to touching her and drawing her close, whether it was to tease her or express himself more strongly. Whatever the reason, it no longer caught Nora off-guard.

"I have many sides to me, Agent Graves." His voice was silky and she clenched her jaw at the sound of it. She wanted to say that she hated him for all that he's done but Nora couldn't get the words to form on her lips. While he was an absolute bastard and deserved punishment for his crimes, his humanity was _somewhere_ locked up behind his showcase of spells and maddening confidence.

"Then show me a side that I don't loathe," Nora murmured.

Loki's mouth twitched.

"Ahem," Champ coughed, seemingly unaware of what to do with himself. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but is there something important you'd like me to do? I have an injury I'd like to take care of..."

"Ah," Loki glanced a Champ and then at his charred stomach. "I want you to speak with Dr. Selvig and inquire about the Tesseract. We need to push our plans forward before the day is over. Report back to me with his statement and then find yourself aid for that unfortunate wound."

Champ nodded and gave a small bow, the gesture causing Nora's heart to skip a beat as the memory of the young agent saluting her came to mind. Frustrated and upset with Champ's new empty personality, she began to squirm in Loki's firm grip.

"No! He's not leaving! You're going to fix him!" she shouted.

"I have been fixed, Agent Graves. I have never felt better. I'm finally going to see the action that S.H.I.E.L.D. denied me." Champ said, his tone flat. Nora shuddered when she met his eyes, the unnatural blue piercing her and reminding her that this was not the same person.

"The door, Agent Metzger." Loki reminded, his tone clipped, and after a handful of seconds Champ walked out of Nora's sight, his boots treading across the ground behind her. He gave a solid knock on the door and a brief moment later she could hear the grating of the door swinging open. Nora was tempted to look back at her freedom (the door) and her failure (Champ) but decided against feeling anymore heartache.

When the door shut, the light flickered above them and Nora's head turned slightly to scrutinize the blue light of Loki's scepter. It glowed and hummed quietly near her ear and fear was telling her that it would soon invade her body like it had Champ's.

"Are you curious about how it feels?" Loki asked pointedly. "I assure you Agent Metzger is perfectly fine. He feels nothing but bliss and is consumed with a sense of purpose in his world. He will help me attain my goal and whether or not he lives through it all, he will think himself a martyr for my reign."

"I would rather die than become your puppet," Nora fumed.

Loki smirked and threw Nora to the floor, her body skidding with the momentum. She groaned at the collision with the concrete, her side aching, and she rolled onto her back. Deja vu hit her and Nora briefly debated on whether or not to pick herself up. Their routine usually called for a boot to keep her down.

Yes, this was their routine.

Not wanting to show her diminishing fighting spirit, Nora began to slowly pull herself up. She closed her eyes in mental preparation for the kick and was a bit astonished when she felt a softer pressure on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she grew panicky when she saw Loki crouched beside her, holding her down with a hand.

He smiled and gingerly stepped over her body, his hair falling as he continued to stare down at her. His breathing was steady and he dropped to his knees, his body now successfully straddling Nora's stomach. Loki released her shoulder and Nora started to squirm underneath him. Her hands moved to claw at his face but Loki was quicker and gathered both of her wrists in his free hand. He pulled them uncomfortably above her head and drew his scepter to point at the center of her chest.

"Do you really want to die, Nora?" Loki asked, growling slightly. Nora could feel his hand sliding up from her wrists to restrain both of her hands with pressure. "You want to die rather than become my vassal?"

Nora swallowed hard and felt confused when his fingers intertwined with hers.

"Yes."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

The point of Loki's scepter touched her chest and the last thing Nora saw was a beautiful blue coming to invade her.

* * *

Did you see this coming? :)

For those wondering, Loki and Nora will have their happy time together. Eventually.

Love doesn't come easy.

Please take time to review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: The Other Perspective

I have to say, the reviews left me giddy. I'm so grateful that a lot of **Sovereign**'s readers care for Nora and appreciate her attitude; it was important to me to create an OC that is likable and realistic. I know some of you are worried that Nora will forever be trapped as another one of Loki's minions and I'm happy to say that... I won't spoil anything.

Tension is good.

Yay.

On a second note, this chapter is more of a filler chapter. I feel like it is a complete mess and I'm hoping that it doesn't read like one. Let me know if anything seems out of place.

A huge, huge, HUGE _thank you_ to all who reviewed!

Please forgive any glaring mistakes.

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter Six:

* * *

_You can be my black star,_

_Twisting and turning with love and devotion._

Black Star - Queen of Hearts

* * *

Ever since he was a young boy, Loki always felt immense gratification watching his magic at work. Whether it be the creation of simple illusions with the wave of his hand or the more skill-required task of manipulating forces, he never tired of seeing his sorcery spring to life.

A gift from the Other and a promise for victory, the scepter added a new dimension to his magic. Filled with the raw and magnificent power of the Tesseract, the scepter was a natural fit for Loki. He wielded the weapon effortlessly; the possibilities of both destruction and enslavement at his fingertips. A pair of attributes that Loki very much appreciated.

No human could ever counter the spell; nothing could be done once the tip of the scepter came into contact with a subject's chest. From there it was only a manner of seconds before the enchantment took over their mind completely, the spell permeating their body and draining them of a conscience. A truly beautiful process to witness, the end result left the subject's eyes devoid of emotion and filled with a glowing and vibrant shade of blue.

Agent Nora Graves was currently in the finishing stages of the process. Her body was relaxed and still as Loki watched the blue begin to swim in her eyes, the life they previously held being dragged away and locked in a dark recess of her mind.

She was now his.

Staring intently at Agent Graves, Loki released her hands and sat up. His blood was rushing through him and he couldn't keep the smile off his face. Agent Graves was unaware of his mirth and continued to remain motionless, her breathing calm and silent. After a moment, her glassy eyes met his intense gaze and she blinked slowly.

"Agent Graves."

"Sir," Agent Graves replied. Her gaze traveled from his face down to the legs that straddled her. She quirked an eyebrow and poked one of his knees with a lazy finger, causing to Loki grunt in acknowledgment of his position on top of her. He gracefully pulled himself to his feet and watched Agent Graves shift before lifting herself to sit upright. She seemed a little disoriented and when she moved again, Loki subconsciously offered his hand to help her stand.

A muscle in his face twitched when Agent Graves took it without question.

"Thank you," she said.

He hadn't meant to be polite.

Once standing, their hands dropped to their sides and they regarded each other in silence. To Loki, there was a noticeable change in Agent Graves. No longer was she fighting him; the balled fists and angry, frustrated expressions were gone and replaced with passive tranquility. He _almost_ missed the spirited personality she used to possess.

In retrospect of his time in the glass cell, Agent Graves had been nothing more than mere entertainment for him. As the God of Mischief, the solitude and utter _boredom_ that Fury had left him with had been painful to deal with. At first, Loki attempted to quell the banality of his situation but after so much pacing and thinking, his mind began to wander and beg for some amount of stimulation.

His solution to the problem came in the form of an impromptu plan. Setting his sights on one of the main cameras watching him, Loki began to send a slew of smirks to whoever was behind the device. While he was guaranteed nothing, Loki hoped for someone to wonder what he was up to and become agitated enough to either report him or pay him a visit. Thankfully for him, it had been Agent Graves who arrived to answer his call and not someone with a 'magazine' to throw at him.

Just as Loki wanted, Agent Graves had sought to learn about him and his plans involving the Tesseract, along with a number of other questions. Never one for ruining surprises, he supplied her with vague and occasionally biting answers. The banter between them had been humoring enough and towards the end of their conversation, Loki could almost admit to having enjoyed her company.

Humans were perplexing creatures. Dull, weak, and ignorant, they never posed an issue for Loki until his brother (that buffoon...) became so sickeningly _fascinated_ with that one woman. There was no other explanation for the transformation in Thor's personality; all in the time of his banishment, his brother had gone from reckless and headstrong to caring and thoughtful. Had Loki been able to predict Thor's weakness for the mortal woman sooner, he would have gladly disposed. It was because of her that the throne of Asgard no longer belonged to him.

_Humans._

What was it Thor saw in that woman to want to fight for her? All Loki could see was another opportunity to command and conquer; humans had gone long enough without proper structure and order in their lives and it was in his power to set their world straight. Of course, he realized no human could understand his goals or appreciate his intentions. Forever bound to Midgard, their views were limited by their experiences and it was Loki's burden and purpose to help them _understand _their true place.

His interest in Agent Graves stemmed from his ambition. While she was no more remarkable to him than any other human, her gumption and attitude held value in Loki's eyes. Like others, she doubted his chances at success and turned her nose from the inevitable future of Midgard. She represented a trend of opposition and just like the old man in Stuttgart, Loki needed to make Agent Graves understand.

How he swelled when Agent Graves realized she could not prevent her fate! After the moment of Agent Metzger's turning, Loki had relished in the defeat expressed on her face. Standing there in horror meant she accepted the fact that she was playing with magic and powers she could never compete or win against.

But then, oh, _then _she said those words...

_"I would rather die than become your puppet."_

Just when Loki thought he could claim his victory over this human woman, she had caught him off-guard with that bold declaration. Her constant defiance was infuriating and confusing to comprehend. Faced with complete opposition, how could Agent Graves remain so resolute? Was it the human spirit that his brother became infatuated with?

It had always been his intention to use the enchantment on her; there was never another option. For the sake of hypotheses, had Agent Graves voluntarily succumbed to his demands, there was no time to test her sincerity. The risk was too great to allow her to walk around with her mind still intact and Loki was not willing to have his plans at domination ruined by another mortal woman.

Her original purpose as a distraction ended the moment his scepter caught her in the spell. Now she was a weapon; another member of his soon to be massive army.

Smiling a little, Loki mentally congratulated himself. Once Midgard was his, he would rejoice in releasing Agent Graves from her mental state. She would witness his victory and kneel before him without a single trace of hope her eyes. He would then truly become her sovereign.

The light above them flickered temporarily and Loki snapped out of his reverie. Agent Graves was still staring at him, no doubt awaiting orders, and her tongue peeked out to slowly run across her lower lip. Drawn to the action, his eyes lingered momentarily on her lips, his own twisting into a small sneer.

While within the glass cell, he took pleasure in eliciting a reaction from Agent Graves; the focus of his gaze on her mouth causing her cheeks to flush an appealing red. Now, further down the road, things had somehow changed and it was _she_ eliciting a reaction from _him_. The unconscious wetting of her lips stirred an unfamiliar emotion within Loki. A feeling that was uncomfortable and made him angry.

Before he could control himself, Loki raised his hand and smacked her across the face. Agent Graves made no sound as her head snapped to the side, her fingers coming up to stroke her stinging cheek after a few seconds of letting the pain sink in.

Loki grit his teeth in immediate regret for the poor handling of his emotions. Long ago he befriended anger and jealousy, feelings that drove his ambition and gave him reason, but now he found the two emotions becoming a natural occurrence around this human woman. He felt anger during her heroic tirades and jealousy when she cared for that _bumbling idiot Agent Metzger._

Could someone ever care for him?

His stomach lurched at the thought.

Loki flexed his hold on the scepter and spun around to face the door. He had more important things to worry about than trifling insecurities. He had a realm to conquer. "Come, Agent Graves. We have much work to do."

"Of course," was the reply.

He reached the door without looking behind him and tapped against the corroding metal with a knuckle. The response was instant and he stepped to the side to allow the door room to open. A man in a dark uniform held the door as Loki crossed the threshold into the hallway, Agent Graves tailing close behind.

"Find yourself useful elsewhere," Loki said, sending an icy glare to the man in black. The man bowed curtly and walked down the hallway without argument. Agent Graves moved to stand beside Loki, her shoulder barely brushing against his, and watched the man disappear around a corner.

"Should I follow him, sir?" She asked earnestly.

"No, you will be accompanying me for the time being." Loki clasped his hands behind him and began to walk in the same direction as the man. Agent Graves followed. "Tell me about yourself."

She gave a short laugh, "Where should I start?"

"What do you do at S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Computer and technology related work mostly," she said, her voice void of much emotion. "I've dabbled in other areas but I feel truly comfortable behind a keyboard... and a gun when the situation calls for it."

"I see," Loki could not tell if she was attempting humor and he took a quick glance at her as they rounded the corner. It wouldn't be long before they'd reach the expansive room in which the Tesseract-powered structure was kept. "And do you enjoy your work? I recall an _Agent Metzger_ being displeased with a lack of 'action'..."

"Oh, I find it to be very interesting."

"And what has been the most interesting part to your job?"

He could feel her eyes on him.

"You, sir."

Loki smirked and hated the stirring in his gut he felt because of her answer. They approached the large entrance to the base of the Tesseract operation and he was pleased to see his many subordinates rushing about the room with purpose. Bodies clothed in dark uniforms were everywhere and worked diligently to place the finishing touches on their assignments. Technology enclosed the space and created a maze-like route, with Loki treading over numerous cables and clumps of wires in order to make it towards the back of the room.

"Ah! There you are!" Came the voice of Erik Selvig, his plaid shirt helping him stick out like a sore thumb. He looked excited with Loki's appearance and his eagerness brewed over into his mannerisms. "The Tesseract is nearly complete!"

Loki nodded in approval and looked at the massive technological structure that stood next to the brainwashed astrophysicist. There was no doubt that the device was the greatest technological advancement Midgard has ever seen, a design only made possible because of Loki and the Tesseract.

"We should be ready to load Her up within the hour," Selvig added, placing a hand on the chrome chassis.

"It's beautiful," Agent Graves said from beside Loki.

Selvig smiled, "Another addition to the team?"

"She will be assisting us at Stark Tower," Loki replied, eyeing the woman next to him.

Selvig walked towards them and extended his hand to Agent Graves. She shook it firmly and regarded him with whatever friendliness she could muster. "It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Dr. Selvig."

"The pleasure is all mine." Selvig looked to Loki, "You continue to surprise me in finding all of these agents! She looks like a bright one, unlike that clumsy boy with the wound..."

"Yes, yes..." Loki rolled his eyes, a headache starting to form. "Dr. Selvig, I shall leave you to make the last minute adjustments that you need. Agent Graves will stay here to assist you, should you require the help. If not, drown her with information. Her mouth is already beginning to salivate with questions..."

Sure enough, he glanced at the woman and she was slowly inching closer to the impressive structure, her eyes skimming over each and every component. Selvig was practically glowing with pride. He beckoned Agent Graves over with a wave of his hand and she happily acquiesced.

Suddenly impatient, Loki walked past the physicist and the agent and sat down on the set of steps in the back of the room. He was tired of waiting and his anticipation was beginning to eat away at him. He was desperate to achieve victory.

Loki sighed and leaned forward, supporting his elbows on his knees. Lazily, he rolled the rod of his scepter between his fingers and his mind grew heavy in concentration.

What if he did fail? He never liked to dwell on the thought but the possibility of failure still existed and could not be ignored. Loki was confident in how smoothly his plan was running; the Tesseract in his possession, the heroes of Earth scattered and demoralized, and the army soon to follow his command. Everything lined up to equal success but there was a feeling of trepidation that chinked his armor of confidence.

_ You intend to become some sort of king but I'm telling you that you will fail!_

Agent Graves was no seer; she could not predict the end result and yet the assurance behind her words had struck a chord with him. If he were to fail, the Other swore to make him understand pain and suffering, something he wanted to completely avoid.

"Sir? Are you all right?"

Loki blinked out of his mental trance and looked up to see Agent Graves staring at him with worry. When he didn't respond, she tilted her head towards an open spot on the steps. "May I sit down?"

"Dr. Selvig has no use for you?" He asked, watching Selvig tinker with calibrations.

"He told me the basics," she sat down next to him. "I find the whole concept to be _insane_ but I suppose I've seen stranger things these past few days. Nothing is unlikely."

Loki remained silent.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Hardly."

"I can see it all over you, you know."

Loki glared at her, "I'm sure."

Agent Graves gave him a small, assuring smile, the unnatural blue of her eyes stomping out any true emotion that they might have held. "Well, for what it's worth, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you succeed."

Loki wanted to laugh; _of course_ she was going to be devoted to his cause! She was programmed to throw her life away for him if he called for it. Still, for what it _was _worth, it was nice to hear her loyalty and commitment.

"Agent Graves!" Dr. Selvig called out, his body now in front of a computer monitor. "Would you mind helping me out with some final adjustments?"

Agent Graves stood and brushed off the bottom of her uniform, her eyes dropping to give Loki a last fleeting look before walking back to Selvig's side.

Loki inhaled and closed his eyes as another member of his team rushed by him with an armful of equipment. His headache was not getting any better and a small part of him wanted to call Agent Graves back and have her assist him in bolstering his confidence. The darkness of his mind was now swimming with thoughts of _her_, of Asgard, of the future and of...

Loki shuddered as an image of himself in horrendous agony came and went.

All at the hands of...

_I will not fail! I _cannot_!_

When he opened his eyes, he could see Agent Graves staring at him with a blank face. He tensed and tightened his grip on the scepter. This damned woman...

Selvig popped out from behind the device and smiled widely, the beads of sweat on his head glistening in the light. "The Tesseract device is ready to be fully operational and we can begin to relocate it."

Loki swallowed with the news and rose to his feet. The time to act was now.

"To Stark Tower."

* * *

Please take a few seconds to review and let me know what you think!

The next chapter should come out sooner (but don't quote me). I have a basic outline for what will be happening from here on out. From where it stands now, I see this story ending at ten chapters.

I do intend on a writing a sequel. :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Portal and the Chitauri

Author's Note: Here we are! A piece of action in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it.

As always, a HUGE thank-you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate everyone's kind words.

Please forgive any errors you come across.

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter Seven:

* * *

_Love_  
_The kind that kills and scars,_  
_Will make you kneel and cry to hell and back,_  
_The words that slit your throat,_  
_Will make you think of love as the new black, as what you lack_

_O - Iamamiwhoami_

* * *

High above the bustling streets of New York City, a military helicopter hovered over the roof of Stark Tower. Two bodies stood on the upper-most expanse of the building and worked together in positioning the device that carefully lowered from the chopper.

Nora looked up into the sky and shielded her eyes from the afternoon sun. The device loomed overhead, attached to a thick cable, and she waved the appropriate signals to help with a safe descent. When it came into reach, Nora grabbed the foot of the device and lead it down to the floor, her hands working quickly to release the cable. She nodded to the pilot and the helicopter ascended to take its leave, the cable cranking towards the belly of the craft.

Dr. Selvig, who had been watching patiently from the sidelines, smiled as he stepped up to the device. "Give me a moment to make sure everything made it okay during the transport. I'm sure it will take no time at all."

"Very well. I will let Loki know," Nora replied, turning away from the physicist and his project. She walked to the only accessible door and spared half a glance at the keypad as she twisted the handle. It had been no small feet gaining access to the rooftop of Stark Tower; Tony Stark was arguably the most intelligent man in the world when it came to technology and the building thrived on advanced equipment. Doors were locked and entry had been gained through patient trial and error through override tactics Nora excelled in.

She opened the door and slipped inside. The hallway was bare aside from two wide elevator doors and the Stark Industries logo stamped on a wall across from them. Had Nora not been under the influence of mind control, she would have spent a moment or two comparing the ego of Stark with someone else she knew. For now, the best she could do was wait for the elevator.

The wide, sleek doors soon opened and Nora stepped into the elegantly designed elevator. She punched the button to Stark's penthouse and in no time at all, the doors reopened and she walked through the large, open room without sparing a second glance to her surroundings. She had one focus and it was the god whose back currently faced her.

* * *

Loki stood on the open deck and stared down at the city. Below him, hundreds of thousands of people carried on with their daily business, blissfully unaware of the chaos that would soon terrorize their streets.

He wanted to sympathize with them; lives would be lost and those lucky enough to live would be exposed to a brand new world. Loki was prepared to reward those who welcomed his rule and strike fear into the hearts of those who chose to oppose it. If need be, the necessary and extreme measures were tucked away in his back pocket. Loki wanted his transition as King to run as smoothly as possible.

Admittedly, he was still somewhat apprehensive about a few things. His past attempt at gaining the throne of Asgard ended dismally, thanks to Thor, and Loki almost expected a sudden appearance from his brother, along with a passionate and unconvincing speech about madness and morals.

Loki made a noise of irritation. While it had been fun sending Thor hurtling towards death, he did not count on the contraption of actually killing his near immortal brother. Thor was out there somewhere and the true question was whether or not he would arrive in time to stop the mass destruction Loki had in planned.

As far as the other "heroes" were concerned, Loki did not consider them to be much of a threat. Banner was surely done and out of the equation, his last known whereabouts having been spotted atop a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet before his massive, green frame plunged towards Earth. Even if Banner was alive and conscious, Loki was assured that Banner lacked any control over his alter-ego and could therefore not be anything other than a menace to society.

The man with the shield, _Captain America_, was just another human in Loki's eyes. Though he was strong and had the endurance of twenty men, an onslaught of aliens from another dimension would swarm and overpower the Super Soldier in a handful of minutes.

Tony Stark, on the other hand, might be another issue. Like Thor, the appearance of Stark was a high possibility. The man was intelligent enough to piece together the essential bits of information to determine Loki's tactics and current location. If there was one regret, it was not taking the opportunity in Stuttgart to wound and damage Stark beyond repair.

Loki could hear the elevator open behind him and the sound of Agent Graves' approach. He didn't bother to acknowledge her and he continued to stare expressionlessly at the city's skyline. The woman came to stand next to him and he watched her glance at him through his peripheral vision.

"The portal's launch will take place once Dr. Selvig gives everything the once over. He's really determined to make sure everything goes well for you, doesn't want any hiccups," she said.

"Good," Loki replied approvingly. He rolled his shoulders and turned his head to look at her directly. "Once the portal opens, I want you to keep an eye out and make sure nothing endangers the device. Should anything come to threaten this operation, take care of it. Even if it costs you your life. Is that clear?"

Surprisingly to Loki, Agent Graves lowered herself onto a knee and kneeled before him, her eyes unwavering and unblinking. His heart leapt at the sight and his lip curled into a smirk. After a moment, her head bowed towards the floor and she answered him in a voice barely above a whisper. "Yes, sir."

Unable to help himself, Loki took a step towards her and reached out with his hand. His fingers grazed her cheek before his palm came to gently cup it, his thumb brushing against the dark brown hair that fell past her ears. Loki could feel that _sick feeling_ beginning to gnaw away at him as he touched her face, his entire hand growing warm against the skin of a human woman. He knew he should pull away; his well-being and self-control depended on it.

But he couldn't. Something was drawing him to Agent Graves and no matter how hard he wished himself free of this _burden_, he couldn't put an end to it.

Loki slid his fingers down to grasp her chin between his thumb and a curled index finger. He smiled thinly and pulled her chin up, his gesture bringing Agent Graves back to her feet. She was emotionless save for the devotion in her bright, empty blue eyes. His gaze traveled to her lips and she parted them with a monotone question.

"Are you nervous?"

Loki narrowed his eyes and stared at her acidly. It was the second time Agent Graves asked such a question and it was irritating that she pursued an honest answer from him. Torn between the idea of tossing her off the building or just giving her what she wanted, Loki tightened his grip on her chin.

"If I said 'no'?" He asked, his eyebrow arching.

"It would be a lie," she replied with a ghost of a smile.

Loki wanted to bristle at her supposed insight.

"And if I said 'yes'?"

He watched with mild trepidation as her hand come up to rest over his. Her slender fingers picked at his hand and Loki allowed for Agent Graves to pry his hand away from her chin. His heart was pounding against him and Loki swallowed down the hateful emotions that threatened to do damage to the woman standing before him.

_Stop her._

Agent Graves brought their hands down and slid hers into his, her fingers warm against the coolness of his own. She squeezed his hand reassuringly and spoke to him with hollow words, her sincerity locked away with her mind. "You can do it, Loki."

His mouth seemed dry and Loki pulled his hand away and flexed it at his side, his palm sweaty and tingling with sensation. He continued to stare at Agent Graves with a frosty glare until forcing himself to look back out onto the city, his eyes clouded in thought.

Not many understood him; his brother's friends mocked his shortly lived rule of Asgard, Odin had failed to appreciate his intentions, and while his brother attempted to understand him on many occasions, Loki always remained reserved on creating an open discussion. His feelings were always held close to his chest and when they came to be too much, Loki had no one to consort to except for himself.

He was alone.

Even as a puppet, Agent Graves showed him compassion and understanding on some level. Though it was true that the spell caused for utter and complete devotion to Loki, no one else had dared to question him on anything, let alone how he felt.

His eyes scanned the sky as he mused to himself, his thoughts disparaging his original plan of releasing Agent Graves from the enchantment once he ruled Midgard. Loki smiled grimly as his sights stopped on a speck of red that seemingly barreled toward their position on the roof.

"Agent Graves, I suggest you meet back with Dr. Selvig," he said with a quick glance. Agent Graves nodded and turned swiftly on her feet. Loki could hear the elevator open and before he knew it, he was alone on the penthouse floor.

Until Stark decided to bother him.

* * *

When Nora reached the rooftop, she and Dr. Selvig were not alone.

Tony Stark and his Iron Man suit hovered precariously above them, his splayed hands directed towards the device that Selvig protectively stood next to. Stark's suit appeared to have gone through extensive damage and the jets that helped keep him in flight flickered every so often. At Nora's entrance, Stark looked at her briefly before refocusing on the astrophysicist.

"Shut it off, Doctor!" He yelled.

Selvig shook his head, "It's too late! It can't be stopped! The force field around the Cube is impenetrable!"

The device truly _looked_ impenetrable; a mysterious and almost invisible barrier seemed to encase the advanced piece of technology. From her position at the door, Nora could feel a slight but constant tremor as the Tesseract signaled its readiness with pulsating energy. She glanced at Selvig and received a proud nod from the older man.

Without warning, Stark's gauntlets lit up and he released a particle blast directed at the device. Nora grit her teeth and fingered the holstered gun attached to her thigh as the barrier seemingly swallowed Stark's attack and sent a shock-wave of energy through the air. The force sent Stark backwards and both Nora and Selvig braced themselves as the wave passed through them.

Failing in his attempt to stop the device, Stark lowered his altitude and soon dropped from sight. Nora suspected he was now Loki's problem.

"She's warming up, Agent Graves!" Selvig called out. He took a few steps back from the barrier and placed his hands on his hips, regarding his work with a smile. Nora walked over to him and gave him a friendly pat on the back.

"Fantastic work, Doctor. Loki is very pleased," she said, admiring the device with him.

Selvig swelled and stared up into the sky. "I've never seen anything like what the Tesseract has to offer. I feel so blessed to have been apart of this operation and I can never thank Loki enough."

Nora crossed her arms and followed his gaze. Her thoughts strayed to Loki, as they often did with her current state of mind, and she wondered how the god was holding up against Tony Stark. Loki's safety was top priority and should he somehow fall, Nora would only blame herself for not being there to shield him from any and all harm. So far, there was no sign or sound of trouble brewing in the penthouse.

"Agent Graves, she's about to launch the portal!" Selvig claimed excitedly. He stepped closer to the device and moved around to it's backside. Just as he leaned in, a flare of energy exploded from the Tesseract and a gigantic blue beam shot into the sky. Nora closed her eyes as she was propelled backwards with the burst, her body landing hard on its side. Unfortunately for Selvig, his close proximity to the device had caused for his body to crumple to the floor in a heap of what looked to be unconsciousness.

Nora quickly climbed to her feet and watched in awe as the beam devoured a section of the sky. A mixture of energy and space clawed at the atmosphere and a rift began to instantly grow from the center of where the beam ended.

Frighteningly enough, Loki's cosmic army of alien creatures waited at the mouth of the rift, a collection of guttural and animalistic sounds coming from their jaws. Below her, Nora could hear shrieks and screams of citizens and bystanders, their eyes witnessing the same scene unfold. The cries entered her ears and rang in her head but Nora could only smile; everything was going according to plan.

Running to the side of the tower, Nora watched the stream of aliens descend from sky once the gateway fully opened. Swarms of the creatures landed and latched onto buildings as their massive, reptilian bodies began to layer the streets in impossible numbers. A small portion of the Chitauri terrorized the streets atop extra-terrestrial hovercrafts, a constant barrage of blasts firing from the attached weapons.

Chaos was here.

Shattered glass and debris rained upon everyone who fled while explosions sent cars rolling down the block. Fires were springing up left and right and the sounds of wailing sirens could be heard in the distance. Deployed helicopters squared off with the chariot-like hovercrafts of the Chitauri but soon had much larger things to worry about.

A monstrous and deep bellow forced Nora to look back into the sky. Along with the endless waves of Chitauri, an enormous mechanized-like-whale Chitauri swam through the portal with ease. It groaned fearsomely and caused another influx of hysteria.

Amongst the noise, Nora could distinctly pick up the sound of something landing behind her. Startled, she spun around and grabbed the gun that was holstered against her thigh. With lightning fast speed, Nora clicked the safety off an pointed the weapon directly at an approaching Chitauri.

Standing at a colossal seven-feet tall, the grey skinned creature scrutinized her with small, beady eyes. It was adorned in gold pieces of armor and wrapped in a subtler shade of green that compared to Loki's attire. The creature cocked its head and took a step towards Nora with a large reptilian foot and she held her gun tighter in response. She eyeballed the advanced weapon held in her adversary's six-fingered hand before flicking her gaze to the drooling and skeletal-like mouth of the Chitauri.

Unsure of what to do in her situation, Nora waited for the creature to make the first move. Should the Chitauri leave her unscathed, she would surmise they understood who was and wasn't off limits.

"I am one of Loki's," Nora said, attempting to talk to the towering beast. "I'm here to guard the portal."

The Chitauri opened its mouth and roared at her, saliva dripping from its jowls. Abruptly, it lunged for her with an outreached claw and Nora fired off a shot before diving out of its range and rolling onto her feet. The creature roared as the bullet pierced its skin and it angrily swung around to face her.

Nora emptied her clip into the creature and cursed as the Chitauri continued to stand, seemingly unharmed. She swallowed down her nerves and braced herself to dodge another charge. The creature came at her again and Nora narrowly escaped the second swipe of claws, adrenaline kicking in as the sound of the Chitauri's gun charging up behind her.

Conscious of the device and its need for safety, Nora made a run for the the structure that surrounded the sole door on the roof and hugged the back wall, her body low. She breathed heavily and grit her teeth, her eyes closing as a blast tore through a section of the wall, smoke drifting into the air from the newly created rubble.

When she opened her eyes, Loki was in front of her, hovering over the side of the tower as a passenger in one of the Chitauri's hovercrafts. He looked annoyed, a gold horned helmet framing his face, and hopped down onto the roof with an emerald green cape billowing behind him. Rounding off his regal appearance was the transformation of the scepter into an elegant staff, the familiar glow of blue remaining at its tip.

Loki brushed by Nora's hunched form without sparing a glance at her and he stood before Nora's attacker like a king.

No longer feeling in danger, Nora slipped away from the wall and moved to stand a safe distance behind Loki and the growling Chitauri that faced him. She could feel the creature's eyes on her and Nora desperately sought to empty another clip into his body.

"This woman is not your concern," Loki said, his tone clipped.

The creature seemed to think about Loki's words and responded with an unintelligible guttural sound. After a handful of seconds, the creature relented and began to take cautious steps backwards towards the edge of the roof, its small eyes still focused on Nora. Pausing at the edge, the lone Chitauri clicked its tongue and started to raise its gun in the her direction. It roared, one of its fingers on the trigger, and Nora half expected to lose her life.

Suddenly, the gun dropped to the ground as a handful of small knives embedded themselves into the forearm of the creature. The gun dropped to the ground as the creature yowled in pain, dark fluid starting to seep from its wounds. Angrily, the Chitauri wrenched out the knives. They clattered to the floor, stained in alien blood, and the creature sent a hateful stare to Loki.

His face a mask of indifference, Loki thrust his staff forward as a blast of energy shot from the tip and connected with the creature's chest. Unavoidable, the impact sent the Chitauri tumbling backwards off the roof in a moment of surprise.

"Disobedience will not be tolerated," Loki stated as he calmly walked over to the fallen gun. He plucked the gun up by the barrel and held it out to Nora once he reached her. "This should be more sufficient protection, I think."

She took the gun and bowed her head, "Thank you, sir. I apologize for not being prepar-"

Loki raised a hand to silence her, "You should no longer have any problems with the Chitauri seeking you out."

A hovercraft blared over their heads and sidled up to the edge of the roof. Loki swept past her, his cape blowing behind him, and headed for the awaiting vehicle. He stopped when he noticed the lifeless body of Selvig and turned around to question Nora.

"What happened to Selvig?"

"The initial shock of the portal opening knocked him unconscious, I can try to wake him..." Nora answered.

"No, that will be unnecessary..." Looking irritated with the news, Loki turned back and stepped onto the hovercraft. "You may have to dispose of him should he come to and attempt to stop the device."

"Yes, sir."

Loki nodded and stared ahead as one of the mechanical whale-like Leviathans bellowed in defeat.

"Nora," he said as the hovercraft began to rise. "_Do not get yourself killed_."

"I will try, sir."

With that, Loki took off and Nora was left alone on the rooftop with chaos above and beneath her.

* * *

Please take a few seconds to let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8: The Hope for a Hero

Here you are, my lovelies!

Thank you _so_ much for everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It never fails to make me smile to get e-mails telling me that this story has readers.

Please forgive any horrific errors you may come across.

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter 8:

* * *

_I need a hero,_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night,_

_He's gotta be strong,_

_He's gotta be fast,_

_And he's gotta be larger than life._

Holding Out For a Hero - Frou Frou (cover)

* * *

New York City was in a state of emergency.

Overturned cars lined the streets, their remains burning amongst the shattered glass of blown out windows. Fires raged and screams filled the air as the last few civilians struggled to find safe-havens, their bodies running frantically to escape the discord surrounding them. Attempting to help were the lost and confused souls of the police department; an assortment of brave men and women who stood out in the open as they tried to cope and make sense of everything.

Hope was on everyone's minds. Huddled inside various buildings, the people of Earth hugged and consoled each other while madness took place just outside. It was an entirely new situation; their city was crumbling underneath the weight of an alien race that most couldn't even fathom as existing. Life had truly taken a turn for the worst.

However, hope was not all lost. Whether or not the citizens of New York knew it, hope was arriving in the shape of extraordinary people who sought to end the turmoil. They carried the world on their shoulder and realized it was only they who could make a difference.

Tony Stark had been the first to appear. Though his brief encounter with Loki had done almost no good, from what Nora could tell, Stark appeared to have shed his battle damaged armor and replaced it with a new Iron Man suit. In the distance, Nora could see the distinct speck of red flying above the streets, a trail of Chitauri giving chase behind him. Already Stark had successfully taken down one of the Levianthans and seemed to have a fairly easy time picking off what Chitauri he came into contact with.

Thor came into the picture quickly after the initial attack. Like Stark, Thor used his abilities of flight to strike down the Chitauri, his powerful hammer swinging with fluidity and ease. The creatures were no match for the God of Thunder and quickly fell with each and every strike against them. At one point, clearly looking for his brother, Thor had flown up towards the roof where Nora stood and shared a brief moment of eye contact with her before being called off by a fresh swarm of Chitauri.

Below her, a military jet weaved itself through the center street leading up to Stark Tower. Nora could recognize the compact plane as belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D. and spotted the two familiar bodies of Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton sitting in the front of the craft. Flanking them, a group of Chitauri hovercrafts closed in on their tail and fired off a succession of blasts with their heavy weapons. Branching out into evasive maneuvers, the jet managed to avoid a majority of the attack yet began to singe as a hit connected with the back-end of a wing.

Reaching Stark Tower, the smoking jet corkscrewed up the side of the building before taking care of the assailing Chitauri with a burst of ammunition. The creatures tumbled towards the earth as the jet began another, much slower, trek down the street. It stopped to suspend above an intersection and slowly sank to land on the ground. Through the roar of the action, Nora could hear the engine of the jet shut off and watched as the door to the craft opened from the back.

Three figures emerged from the plane; two agents and a man suited in a patriotic red, white, and blue costume. Standing together strong and determined, the trio surveyed the horrific scene before them. Unable to rest as a number of Chitauri charged their position, the three sprang into the fray while drawing their own weapons in a flurry of movements.

Slightly nervous for Loki, Nora pulled her lower lip between her teeth and gently chewed on it as she looked to the sky. Since his departure from the rooftop, she had been unable to spot him through all of the chaos. No doubt Loki was unhappy with the emergence of Earth's heroes and the fact that they had the fire-power to dent his alien army posed as a significant problem.

Though Nora's eyes failed to find the green and gold of Loki, they stopped on the red and gold form of Tony Stark's Iron Man as he turned around the corner of a building. Noticing the group of Agent Romanoff, Barton, and Captain America, Stark came to gracefully land next to them. All alert, the group appeared to chat momentarily before becoming distracted by the approaching figure of man on a motorbike.

Squinting to discern the face of the man, Nora instinctively held tightly onto her stolen gun. She failed to distinguish the new member of the make-shift team but was immediately able to identify him once his body began to enlarge and turn a noticable shade of green. Fully formed as the Hulk, Nora heard the deep bellow of a roar come from his massive frame before he powerfully leapt onto the side of a building. From there, the group dispersed and left Nora feeling only more worried for Loki and his plan.

Nora solemnly shook her head and backed away from the side of the roof. Walking over to the device, she tentatively placed her hand around the outside of the barrier and could feel the waves of energy pulsate through her. She looked down at the body of Dr. Selvig and watched the slow rise of his back as he took shallow, unconscious breaths. Stiffly, Nora nudged him with the front of her shoe and studied him for any signs of stirring.

Spotting nothing, she felt the weight of the gun in her hands and started to consider disposing of Selvig before he became another issue to deal with in the future. Like a poison, the thought spread through her mind and she moved to hold the gun more comfortably, a finger coming to rest on the trigger.

Taking a deep breath, Nora aimed the weapon at Selvig's head and prepared herself to take an innocent man's life. Staring down the barrel of the gun, she found herself struggling to put pressure on the trigger as a voice in the deep recess of her mind hissed at her.

_Don't do it! You are under Loki's mind control! You are better than this!_

She was frozen in place, the weapon still posed and ready to fire. The voice was familiar and sounded eerily like her own; it was either lying to her or telling the unmistakable truth.

_Put the gun down._

Hesitant and unsure, Nora lowered the gun and took a few, slow blinks. She stared hard at Selvig, who remained blissfully unaware of his brush with death, and she could feel the quick beat of her heart against her ribs.

_Um, ready the gun again._

What?

_JUST LISTEN TO ME AND READY THE GUN AGAIN!_

Confused, Nora flicked her eyes up to the sky and swallowed a lump in her throat. Lingering a couple of meters away from her was a Chitauri atop a battle-worn hovercraft. It eyed her hungrily and mightily vaulted from the craft, sending the now pilotless vehicle plummeting towards the street. Empty handed, the creature landed across from her on the rooftop and growled once Nora sighted the limp arm that hung from the Chitauri's side.

_That's not good._

Dark, dried blood covered the Chitauri's forearm and Nora could barely make out the small gashes that marked where Loki's knives had been imbedded. The chest of the Chitauri reminded her of Champ's wound back in the underground hold; charred and glistening with oozing blood. Nora was surprised to see the creature still alive. There was no telling how the Chitauri survived not only Loki's attack, but the fall from the rooftop.

_Don't just stand there gaping! Kill it!_

Snapping out of her trance, Nora aimed the gun and gave no second thought to pulling the trigger. The gun took a split second to charge up before a shock of energy could be felt leaving the barrel and ripping through the air. Having underestimated the power and force of the gun, Nora's body was thrown backwards and her head collided with the hard barrier of the Tesseract device.

Her eyes saw stars and Nora collapsed at the base of the device just after seeing the blast breeze by the Chitauri. Her body prone and still, Nora could hear the voice inside her head becoming louder as it emerged from the back of her mind. It chased away the control Loki previously had over her and screamed for Nora to open her eyes and come back to consciousness.

Moaning, her eyes fluttered open. She could hear the sound of scraping as she was dragged across the rooftop, the friction causing pain to the back of her head and body. Lifting her head to stop the grating, Nora looked down her body at the six-fingered hand that was wrapped around her ankle. The Chitauri's back was to her as it stalked towards the edge of the roof, its injured arm swinging uselessly at its side.

Nora fought back another moan and craned her neck to look behind her. The gun Loki entrusted her with sat at the foot of the device, taunting her to come reach it. Already having been dragged a handful of feet away, Nora felt a fire rise in her belly and kicked at the Chitauri's hand with what strength she could muster. Feeling a momentary slip in the Chitauri's grip, she wrenched her foot from the creature's hold and hastily rolled onto her stomach.

_Go, go, GO!_

As the Chitauri turned to strike, Nora pulled her feet underneath her and sprinted to the Chitauri's gun. Sweeping it up from the floor, she turned on her heel and took aim at the Chitauri. Grounding her feet, she pulled the trigger and watched the creature dodge her second attempt at shooting it down.

Cursing aloud, Nora prepared to fire a third blast when the Chitauri pushed into the air and landed in front of her in the blink of an eye. Smiling at the creature's poor choice in proximity, she aimed directly at the Chitauri's stomach and hoped to reinforce the injury Loki created as she clicked the trigger.

A grotesque mixture of guts and blood exploded around her as the blast ripped through the Chitauri's insides. Seemingly screaming a last breath, the Chitauri fell to the ground as a heap of remains, dark blood pooling at Nora's feet.

Making a face, Nora stepped over the body and wanted to laugh at her luck. She felt utterly exhausted and couldn't wait to put everything that's happened behind her. Glancing at Selvig, she felt a wave of relief wash over her as she thanked God that nothing became of the murderous thought she had in mind only a couple of moments ago.

Throughout the life of Loki's enchantment, Nora had no ability to control her mind or body. Besides the small glimmer of opportunity during Selvig's brush with death (and her own for that matter) her thoughts and actions had been entirely closed off to her consciousness. Everything she and Loki might have done together, or said to one another, seemed like a distant and vague dream. If it hadn't been for the rouge Chitauri coming back to seek revenge, there would be no telling if Nora would have ever regained the chance to know life as she once knew it.

Looking above her, Nora was appalled at the sight of warring Chitauri that flooded the sky. Loki's plan had come to fruition and New York was paying the price. Up towards the mouth of the portal, a trio of Leviathans began to slowly float into Earth's realm. Making a bold attempt to stop them, Nora could spot Thor hanging from the lightning rod of a neighboring building, his arm raised over his head as he called for a vicious storm to bring the Leviathans down.

Distracted by the sight and sound of lightning cracking the sky, Nora did not notice the pair of Chitauri that landed behind her. It was only after their inspection of their fallen comrade that they let their presence be known through a series of inhumane growls.

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around..._

Nora turned around.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Eyeing the messy gun in her hand and the stain of Chitauri blood on her uniform, the pair of Chitauri seemed to realize who murdered their comrade and started to stalk towards her with big lumbering steps. Unfortunately for her, they both held the same dangerous weapon Nora did.

"Uh oh," Nora said to herself, taking her own small steps towards the door that seemed so very far away. Praying for Selvig's safety, she lunged sideways and darted for the door in one sudden movement. Her feet pounded hard against the pavement as she bolted towards her sole mean of safety, the Chitauri quickly advancing with their weapons aimed.

Yelling as a blast narrowly missed her shoulder, Nora ducked and practically slid into the door. Grasping the handle, she threw the door wide open and grit her teeth as she flew inside the room, nearly tumbling down the stairs in the process. Without the necessary time to lock the door from the inside, Nora aimed her gun and fired off warning shots when she could see the hands of the Chitauri gripping at the door. Carefully making her way to the elevator, she continued to shoot until rounding the corner.

"Come on, come on!" Nora said as she reached the elevator, her palm smacking at the button. She kept her eyes on the hallway and pulled the trigger as a Chitauri head poked out from the corner. The blast whirred past the creature's head and incinerated the wall, the Chitauri barely escaping from having its brain becoming a splattered work of art.

Hearing a heavenly _ding!_, Nora stepped backwards into the elevator and instinctively punched the button leading to Stark's penthouse. As the doors began to close, Nora pushed herself flush against the back of the elevator and half expected a Chitauri body to join her in the small space. Praying for something more favorable to happen, she anxiously watched the elevator doors become an inch away from sealing her away from danger.

The pair of Chitauri were unable to stop her escape. Once the doors shut, Nora released the breath she held and looked up at the ceiling.

The past few days had been nothing short of an adventure. What started out as a task of 'observe and report' had spiraled into a colossal and out-of-control snowball. Not only had she let her curiosity kill her figurative cat, but she successfully managed to get herself and another agent brainwashed by an egotistical god; which undoubtably let to her current and uncomfortable position of being targeted by rouge Chitauri. For the second time.

When the elevator doors opened, Nora was greeted by the modern flair of Tony Stark's penthouse. Feeling a little tentative, she hugged the Chitauri gun close to her body and poked her head out before entering the space completely.

She was alone, from what she could see, and Nora stepped around Stark's expensive furniture to make her way to the right side of the room. Next to her was a bar stocked with wine glasses and assorted alcohol. A short, half-filled glass sat next to a square bottle of amber liquid and Nora felt tempted to take a sip (or down the whole thing).

Across from the bar was a high-tech looking table that Nora recognized as an advanced and interactive computer. Intrigued, she walked over to the computer and lightly touched the glass monitor with a pinky finger.

"You do not have permission to access this," came a male, and decidedly British, voice.

"Oh, yeah? Give me two minutes and we'll see about that," Nora challenged with a half smile. Deciding that there were more important things to worry about, she moved towards the balcony area and was hit a fleeting and cloudy memory.

_You can do it, Loki._

Her brow furrowed and she stopped just shy of the outside platform. Why she picked Stark's penthouse instead of leaving the building was a mystery to her. Back inside the elevator, there had been no second thought on how to plan her getaway; it was a natural choice that brought her here.

Outside the battle still continued. Wanting to avoid anymore Chitauri, Nora turned around and tiredly dragged her feet to stand in front of Stark's pristine couch. She carefully placed her weapon on the coffee table and took a moment to stretch her weary body. Wincing as her joints popped, Nora looked down at her uniform and poked at the sticky layer of Chitauri blood that had yet to dry.

Maybe she wouldn't sit down after all.

Suddenly, Nora's heart skipped a beat. Her body froze at the sound of the elevator reaching the penthouse floor and her eyes flicked up to the arrows above the door frame. Sure enough, the arrow signifying that someone was coming down was lit up.

Who the-

_Shit._

Panicked, Nora dropped to the floor and rolled under the couch just as the elevator doors opened. Trying to avoid being seen from the side of the furniture, she curled her arms underneath her chest and slowed her breathing to make it as quiet as she could.

Coming from the elevator, Nora could hear two pairs of Chitauri feet pad across the hard surface of the penthouse floor. Their movements seemed cautious and prepared, as if they were looking for something or some_one._

From her position, Nora could see the gun she left sitting on the table beside her and chided herself for not taking it with her. Given the situation, any weapon was a luxury and the fact that it was carelessly out in the open for her pursuers to find only worsened things.

As the Chitauri progressed in their sweep of the room, Nora couldn't stop the fear from rising within her. She knew it was inevitable that they would discover her; it was just a matter of when. Sure enough, she watched as a pair large reptilian feet stepped away from the bar and closer to the couch.

_This is not good._

When the Chitauri stopped, close enough for Nora to see the cracks in its skin, it picked up her abandoned gun and grunted out a message for its partner. Turning her head just slightly to look behind her, Nora followed the other pair of Chitauri feet to meet up with the first.

In a split second, her life flashed before her eyes as the couch was overturned with one powerful throw.

Nora screamed the first thing that came to her mind.

* * *

Loki couldn't wait for this entire thing to be done and over with.

'The Avengers', as Stark had called them, were giving him a headache; they were nowhere and everywhere all at once. They showed themselves to be capable of handling the Chitauri even though the numbers vastly outweighed them. Already, four Leviathans were left in ruin and Loki couldn't turn his head without seeing a member of his army fall to the street.

The passenger of a Chitauri hovercraft, Loki's job was a simple one. While patrolling the streets, he would loosely choose which Avenger to target before switching to the next. It allowed him to keep track of their progress and just when someone looked to be having it too easy, Loki would make sure to stop by and give them a workout. It was a delight watching them squirm at his presence.

It had been a little over an hour since he last saw Nora. Throughout his attempts at foiling the Avengers, an image of her always crept into his mind as he worried for her safety. While he was confident about ending the Chitauri's pursuit of Nora, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

Deciding to check up on her, Loki abandoned the current chase with Stark and had the hovercraft turn sharply towards Stark Towers. Quickly advancing on the building, Loki's eyes glanced across the skyline and narrowed at the sight of an empty roof.

Upon further and closer inspection, the roof wasn't as empty as he initially assumed. The unconscious body of Selvig remained at the foot of the device and a meter or so away from the astrophysicist was the unmistakable body of a dead Chitauri. Bloody footsteps of a human (Nora's most likely) tracked themselves away from the body and near the side of the roof before turning into longer strides that eventually disappeared at the roof's only door.

Standing up and preparing to leave the hovercraft, Loki gripped his staff and leaned forward, stopping himself when he heard the distinct scream of a human woman.

"_**LOKI**_!"

_Nora._

* * *

More action!

And a guaranteed more Loki-filled chapter for Chapter 9. It's going to be scrumptious.

Quick note: As of writing this, this story has 128 favorites and 234 alerts. I am _incredibly_ thankful for each and every review but am a little sad at the review turnout as of late. I am always very eager when I post a chapter to hear reader responses and when there aren't as many as there have been for previous chapters, I begin to worry. I hope no one has lost interest in this story! I'm striving to make it the best I can. So, if I haven't heard from you, please let me know what you think!

Anyways, it might take a little longer for the next chapter. Also, there's a chance that this story might extend past 10 chapters. But, like I said: a chance. :)

And scene.


	9. Chapter 9: The End of a Battle

A big** thank you** to all who reviewed the last chapter!

I have taken more liberties with the battle of New York. I hope this does not bother any script purists.

Please excuse any large errors. Feel free to notify me of any you come across.

Warning: this chapter contains Loki and Nora moments. I'm crossing my fingers that they are well-received.

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter 9

_Backing away from the problem of pain, you never had a home,_

_You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long,_

_Don't you believe that you've been deceived, that you're no better than..._

The Unwinding Cable Car - Anberlin

* * *

"_LOKI_!"

Her face was wrought with dread as the couch crashed into a neighboring wall. Squirming to her knees, Nora cried out in her scramble to get away from the amused Chitauri standing above her. Their laugh was disturbing to hear, the alien sound mocking her as she crawled for the steps that separated the bar from the living room. However, an escape was not meant to be.

Swiftly, Nora was picked up from the floor by a strong pressure around her neck. She coughed and sputtered as the six-fingered hand of a Chitauri began to choke her, her body raising to the ceiling. Tears pricked her eyes as Nora dug her nails into the flesh of the Chitauri's arm, her dangling feet kicking wildly for survival.

The Chitauri growled and warm droplets of spit landed on her face, the pressure at her throat continuing to grow worse with each passing second. The will to struggle was slowly evaporating as Nora could feel the various parts of her body tingle as they lost sensation. Her head was swimming with a single thought:

Was this truly how she was going to die?

"Let the woman go."

With all of her senses going haywire, Nora couldn't make out the voice as clearly as the Chitauri did. Clearly irritated with the interference, the Chitauri holding onto her glared in the direction of the balcony and squeezed her neck tighter in response to the new presence. She was on the brink of blacking out when the Chitauri decided to release her with a powerful throw, her body soaring through the air as it crashed into the shelving unit of the bar.

Her back hit the wall and Nora collapsed to the floor, a majority of the shelves and their accessories landing in pieces around her. Pain wracked her body as an assortment of wine glasses and alcohol shattered on top of her, their contents spilling to the floor and cutting her in a number of places.

Managing to remain conscious through it all, Nora moaned and rested her head against the floor, not caring whether or not it hit glass. The fuzziness of her head began to clear and the feeling of agony replaced it. She could hear the sounds of a skirmish taking place beyond the bar; a combination of words she understood versus the inhuman roars of an alien race. Blasts of blue energy ricocheted throughout the penthouse.

Carefully, Nora rolled over onto her back and grimaced at the shards of glass that poked into her alcohol-soaked uniform. Her body hated her and Nora wiggled her toes as blood rushed through her limbs. Regaining clarity in her eyesight, she examined her hands and flexed her aching fingers. Thankfully, the damage wasn't _too_ extreme; only a few digits suffered from cuts while most of the bleeding came from a long incision that marred her left palm.

Wanting to help her savior, Nora yelled aloud as she pulled herself to a sitting position, her injured hands saturating themselves in the surrounding alcohol. Her head disagreed with the movement and Nora could feel the trickle of blood run down her face as she leaned forward. Blocking out what pain she could, Nora grit her teeth and climbed to her feet, her body bracing itself against the bar table.

"Stay down you foolish woman!" her savior barked.

She narrowed her eyes and turned her head to see Loki running towards her, his staff extended. Alarmed, she glanced back in front of her and could see a charging Chitauri racing to her position at the entrance of the bar. The Chitauri was unarmed, bloody, and limping in its race against Loki, but still posed as a very dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Nora took a clumsy step backwards as the Chitauri crossed Loki's path, the creature snarling as Loki's staff blocked it from reaching her. Gracefully, the God of Mischief lifted his staff and began a sequence of hard movements to push the Chitauri away, his heavy green cape flowing through the air. His body twisted with finesse as he avoided the counter-attacks of the Chitauri and Loki looked to Nora after stabbing the creature in the chest with the pointed end of his staff.

"You are going to get yourself killed just standing there!"

Sure enough, the second Chitauri was in front of the bar table. Hearing the familiar sound of a Chitauri gun charging up, Nora ducked and squeezed her eyes shut as a blast crashed into what remained of the shelves. As glass and shelf debris rained upon her for a second time, Nora stayed crouched and stepped closer to the corner edge of the bar's entrance. Looking around her feet, she found a long shard of glass that previously belonged to one of the larger bottles of alcohol and delicately handled it in her right hand.

His staff still imbedded within his opponent, Loki pulled his weapon away with a growl and a twist. Instantaneously, he connected the blunt end of his staff with the jaw of the creature and kicked the Chitauri away with an armored boot. From her peripheral vision as she rounded the corner, Nora could see blood flowing from the stab wound and witnessed the creature fall to the floor in what was safe to assume as death.

Remembering her own Chitauri, Nora's palms were a mixture of sweat and sticky blood as she held the piece of glass like a knife. Peering around the corner, she saw the Chitauri leap onto the bar table looking for her.

Loki advanced on the both of them, his staff pointed at the floor before raising up to fire a fierce blast in the direction of the creature. Having dodge the attack, the creature snarled and Nora used the opportunity to creep behind it. She pushed herself between two barstools and could see the heel of the Chitauri resting over the table. The whir of the Chitauri gun hummed near her ear and a blast took off for Loki, the God deflecting with a shielding technique.

"You cannot best me," Loki said, his voice dripping with malice.

Deciding to strike, Nora used the barstools to leap onto the bar table. Her joints in pain, she threw herself on the Chitauri's back and stabbed the creature in the eye with the shard of glass. Howling, the Chitauri began to writhe in an attempt to rid himself of her weight. Nora yelled and constricted her legs tighter around the Chitauri's stomach, yanking out the glass to stab the other eye and blind the creature completely.

Sliding off the Chitauri's back, Nora rolled off the bar-table and watched the sightless Chitauri trip recklessly to the floor. Loki smirked and stabbed the creature's forearm with a violent jab, kicking away the Chitauri's gun once it was free of its grasp. With two hands, he pulled his staff free and shared a brief moment of eye contact with Nora before impaling the knife-like end into the Chitauri's head.

The danger was over.

Relieved, Nora sank to the floor and tossed aside her makeshift weapon. She watched the shard of glass skid across the floor, the fragment glistening with dark Chitauri blood. Her body and mind were exhausted as pain chided her for getting herself into these situations. Sweat dripped from her head and Nora carefully wiped it away with a filthy sleeve. When she looked up at Loki, his breathing was calm in comparison to her ragged and heavy breaths, his stance composed and regal.

He studied her with piercing eyes.

Suddenly realizing the presence of his staff and what power it held, Nora glanced at his weapon with a worried look. Though she was grateful for Loki's assistance, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that while she was out of the frying pan, she was now in the fire.

"Don't you dare think of using that on me again," she panted.

Seemingly taunting her, Loki gripped his staff into a more favorable and comfortable position. Silence stretched between them and Nora fought to keep herself from passing out. She could see the hint of worry on his face as her head lulled from side to side.

"Are you alright?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm fine..." she said, he wobbly voice betraying her words. Trying to make a point, Nora pulled a leg out in front of her and attempted to stand. Her body lurched forward and Loki quickly flew to her side, his arms strong and supportive.

"Foolish woman," Loki muttered, picking her up gently. Nora made a squeak of surprise as she was carried bridal style towards the remaining, undamaged couch. Suspicious of his intentions, she examined his face and was dismayed to find a blank and unreadable expression. His mouth was a thin line and remained as such when he placed her delicately on the couch, his eyes refusing to look at her.

"I'm confused," Nora said weakly.

Loki rolled his eyes. "About what?"

"You're not going to turn me into a drone again?"

Artfully, Loki wielded his staff and dropped the tip of it to rest an inch away from her chest.

"Is that an invitation?"

Nora shook her head as best she could, "No."

"I thought not..." Loki said, turning around swiftly and heading to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Something within Nora wanted him to stay.

"I have unfinished business to attend to," he replied. No longer able to see him and accepting his answer, Nora took solace in her newfound comfort and rested her weary head in the crook of her arm. She smelled of alcohol and blood, the scents saturating her nose as her eyelids fluttered to a close.

Unsure of whether or not he was still in the room, Nora mumbled one last bit of words before drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah, well, don't get yourself killed. Asshole."

* * *

Since the start of battle, Thor had yet to pull Loki aside and discuss the matters of this madness. His brother remained a constant but elusive figure in this war; he was a burden for the Avengers and flew in and out of the action when it served him purpose.

While he never outright ignored Thor, Loki was careful enough to not get too close or linger too long. He'd let Thor spot him to only remind him of the heartache and pain he inflicted on his sibling before smirking and disappearing again. Surely, he realized the consequences if he let Thor get his hands on him: a heart to heart with the probable use of Mjölnir to assist in knocking some sense back into his head.

As of now, the last Thor had seen of Loki was entering the balcony area of Stark Tower's penthouse. Battling a horde of Chitauri, Thor made sure to stay close to the Tower in order to keep tabs on his brother's whereabouts. When Loki's time within the building lasted longer than expected, Thor began to grow suspicious of his actions. No Avenger was inside the building to worry about and as far as Thor could speculate, his brother was hiding a key factor that could possible help end the surrounding warfare.

Eventually, Loki emerged. He seemed aware of Thor's watchful eye and waited until a Chitauri momentarily distracted the God of Thunder before disappearing from sight.

Thor growled out in frustration and quickly put down the remaining Chitauri around him. Deciding to investigate the penthouse, he pushed off from the neighboring building and flew through a stream of hovercrafts, a swinging Mjölnir smashing into their pilots.

His emotions tugged at him as he glided through the air, his memory fondly conjuring up the contests he used to have with Loki as a young boy growing up. They had been playful and competitive, the kind of contests where they strove to best one another on the battlefield, each calling out the number of enemies they single handedly took down.

They always ended with a brotherly clap on the back and a fun debate about what to eat.

Shaking his head, Thor descended onto the balcony of Stark Tower's penthouse. He twirled the handle of his hammer as he scrutinized the area, his feet bringing him to the threshold of the room.

The place was a mess; a portion of Stark's furniture was upside down and damaged with gaping holes of seared material while the walls told the story of a heated battle involving advanced weaponry. The bar, or what was left of it, was decorated with the remains of shelves and glass. Smears and trails of blood added to the tale of conflict and at the bottom of the bar, Thor could plainly see the body of a Chitauri laid out on its stomach.

_Brother..._

Brushing by the only piece of furniture to remain intact, a couch that faced the elevator, Thor crossed the room to study the Chitauri remains. He bent over and lifted the dead creature's head with a large hand and nodded in admiration at the blood that ran down from the Chitauri's eye sockets. When he let go, the head thumped loudly against the floor and a fresh wave of blood flowed out from its wounds.

_What happened here?_

Standing back up, Thor turned around and froze at the sight of a human woman sleeping on the couch. His blonde brow furrowed in confusion and his feet automatically moved him to reach her side.

The woman had short brown hair that was matted with dried blood and sweat. Her bruised, pale face was a mixture of pain and content as she slept soundlessly, her fingers twitching every so often. Drops of blood were dripping at base of the couch and Thor immediately took notice of the gash that hindered one of her palms.

Wanting to be of assistance to the woman and seek proper shelter for her, Thor reached out with a burly hand to wake her.

"Do not stir her."

He knew that voice.

"Do you protect this woman, brother?"

Retracting his hand, Thor turned his head and greeted his brother with inquisitive eyes. Loki stared back with coldness, his body leaning casually against a wall. His staff had reverted back into a scepter, the weapon held loosely in his hand and in the crook of his crossed arms. No longer was he dressed in his kingly regalia, his rich green cape and horned helmet gone for the time being.

"What is it that you want Thor?" Loki asked, his tone interrogating.

Thor couldn't help but shout. "I want you to end this madness and come back to Asgard!"

"Why is that? To live in your shadow again? _To serve a punishment_?" Loki laughed mirthlessly. "No, I have a brighter future."

"At this realm's expense! Don't you see what you're doing? The chaos this dream of yours has created?!"

Thor's loud words seemed to reach the human on the couch, her body moving with restlessness. Focused on his brother, Thor did not realize the effect his voice was having on the woman. It was only after Loki's attention lingered on the couch that Thor follow his gaze, Loki's reply only coming after he was sure sleep had taken hold of her once again.

"This is no longer a dream, Thor. It is a reality. The humans will soon bow to their new sovereign. That includes the humans you fight alongside."

"_And_ this human woman you seemingly care for?" Thor asked, emotionally waving a broad arm over her body.

Loki sneered and glared at him, "I do not care for her."

"Your words betray your actions, brother."

The contempt on Loki's face was obvious. Taking an angry step forward, Loki grabbed his scepter and pointed it to the outside battle. "Say what you must but this bloodshed will not stop. I come too far for me to end this now; you have had your time of dignity and honor, let me have mine."

Sadly, Thor shook his head. "I cannot let you subjugate these people."

"I did not ask for your permission, _brother_."

Dropping Mjölnir to grip the strap, Thor began to swing his hammer like a mace. Amused, Loki took to a lazy battle stance and waited for Thor to make the first move.

A deep roar resonating from his throat, the God of Thunder jumped into the air and flew towards his brother, his hammer swinging at an incredible speed. Loki did nothing to avoid the charge and smirked confidently as Thor rammed into his chest, sending the pair out onto the balcony.

Skidding to a halt, Loki continued to smile. Thor was close to sitting atop of him, one hand gripping violently at the collar of his clothing while a calm Mjölnir threatened him from above.

Thor's voice was shaking, "Brother, I am _begging you. _Let us go back home, to Asgard. Think of Father and Mother. We have missed you so dearly."

After a few seconds, Loki's smirk faded into something resembling sorrow, his dark eyebrows knitting in guilt. Thor relaxed his grip at the expression and mirrored his expressed anguished, Mjölnir lowering to his floor. His eyes glistening, Loki stared at Thor and spoke as though his heart were tearing in two.

"I am lost, Thor."

Leaving his hammer, Thor grabbed Loki's arms and brought them both to their feet. As a loving and comforting gesture, he then grasped the back of Loki's head and pushed for their foreheads to meet.

Thor smiled, "We will find you, brother. After this chaos ends."

Suddenly, Thor's smile was gone and replaced with pain and sorrow as he looked down to see Loki stabbing through armor to pierce his side with a small knife.

Loki's smirk was back in place.

"Don't be so asinine to think I should ever give up so easily," he said, backing to the edge of the balcony. A shimmering effect dancing upon him, Loki was soon redressed in his kingly wear, the horned helmet and green cape back in place.

"You will not win," Thor said, pulling out the knife.

Loki narrowed his eyes and checked behind his back to see a Chitauri hovercraft waiting for him. "Yes, so I've heard."

Leaping off the edge, Loki landed on the craft and immediately took off.

Thor quickly grabbed his hammer and flew after him.

* * *

When Nora awoke, she felt only marginally better than before she passed out. Exhaustion still embraced her body, her joints aching as she repositioned to lie on her back. The cuts and bruises continued to sting with the slightest movement.

For a brief moment she stared at the ceiling with heavy eyelids and slowly arched her back to stretch her muscles. While sleep was undoubtably needed, this was not the time or place to lie down and pursue rest. As far as Nora was now concerned, she was awake and had unofficial duties to complete. She needed to get out of here and help the Avengers any way she could.

She could sleep when she was dead.

Conscious of Stark's couch and her bloody palm, Nora pulled herself up hands free and waited for her head to catch up with her. She scanned the room and was happy to see it empty aside from the grisly bodies of the dead Chitauri.

"Up we go," she said with a grimace. Nora placed her wrists against her knees and pushed to her feet. A little dizzy, she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes before taking a shaky step forward.

Without warning, a body skidded to a halt against the glass window of the balcony. Screaming in surprise, Nora turned to look outside and was shocked to see Loki on a hand and knee. His head snapped upwards and he seemed alarmed as he watched for the arrival of an adversary. Flicking back the tail of his coat, Loki moved to stand as the massive, green body of the Hulk landed on the expanse of the balcony. Giving Loki no time to prepare, the Hulk pushed across the floor and pounded his shoulder into the god's chest, sending the both of them through the glass window and Loki flying into a wall.

Nora thought she might shit herself.

Wide eyed and filled with worry, she watched Loki throw his cape backwards and stand up with an angry wave of his arms as the Hulk primed another attack.

"Enough!" Loki yelled, his mouth spitting venom.

The Hulk slowed to a stop and eyed Loki curiously.

"All of you are beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bulli-"

Suddenly, the Hulk grabbed Loki's ankle with a large green hand and began to throw him around like a rag-doll. Nora looked on horrified as Loki's body went limp after the first smack to the ground. She winced with each sound of impact and was thankful to see the beating end after a handful of excruciating seconds, Loki's body half within the floor.

Finished, the Hulk stalked back to the balcony, his head turning to throw one last insult.

"_Puny god_."

Picturing her own beating, Nora felt her body go numb. She held her breath as the Hulk walked past her, his sight focused on the Chitauri outside. Thankfully, he never acknowledged her presence and almost as quickly as he came, the Hulk left the penthouse with an impressive leap.

Nora released a thankful breath. After taking a minute to regain her composure, her eyes found Loki and she wearily walked over to his battered body.

He looked much different compared to when she last saw him.

His body motionless, he stared up at the ceiling in a daze, his eyes glassy and without emotion. His face came away from the assault with minor cuts and bruises, Nora giving a small laugh at how pathetic the two of them must look. Loki's mouth was parted in disbelief and if she tuned her ears properly, she could hear soft and hollow breathing.

Staring down at him, Nora felt compassion and pity for her the god who kidnapped, beat, brainwashed, and berated her. He was a shell of the confidence that he previously exuded, the wind and fight literally knocked out of him. She didn't know the extent of how well the Avengers were doing, but Nora assumed they were doing well enough to keep things from spiraling too out of control; enough to chink Loki's confidence and wear him down.

Now he seemed human.

"Leave me in peace," Loki said, his eyes shifting to glare at her. Nora could pick up the thread of irritation weaved through his otherwise vacant tone.

Nora crossed her arms, "Is that what you really want?"

Loki didn't respond; his action of saying nothing was all she needed to hear. Empathy filling her, Nora sighed and crouched next to him. She stared at the floor for a moment, a loss of words on her lips. Eventually, something came to mind.

"I'm sorry," she started.

Loki raised a dark eyebrow and looked as though he was prepared for Nora to mock him.

"...For what?" He asked.

"That your ass got beat."

Sneering, Loki focused his attention back to the ceiling. "Leave me in peace, wretched woman..."

"Hey, you kind of deserved it," Nora added, unable to help but throw her last handful of salt on the wound.

Loki was back to ignoring her.

Having gotten her dig in, Nora let empathy take the driver's seat.

"I never did thank you for saving me."

Nothing.

"So, thank you."

His silence was beginning to annoy her.

"You are welcome," he said after a minute. "You were in obvious need of assistance. You have expressed nothing but incompetence when it comes to battle; there is not much you can do under a piece of furniture."

Nora prickled.

"Keep it up, Loki."

"You humans and your threats," he replied with derision.

"Let me see what Hulk thinks about that..."

Arising, Nora barely moved an inch before Loki's hand shot out to grab her forearm. His grasp was not overbearing but it was strong enough to keep her from going anywhere; it was also the first time his fingers held some warmth to them.

Clearing her suddenly clogged throat, Nora slowly sunk back into her crouched position. Satisfied that she hadn't run off to insist another Hulk-beating, Loki released his hold and let his hand drop unceremoniously onto his chest.

As was customary, a silence fell over the room and Nora wondered if Loki was ever going to remove himself from the Hulk-made grave. She waited patiently and watched him lie in some sort of meditational-state, his eyes closed and breathing soft. When his eyes did open again, his expression soured with annoyance; his body should never have been in this predicament or in pain. Least of all within the floor of Stark's penthouse.

Mumbling something Nora couldn't catch, Loki pulled himself forward and shoved away her hands when she reached out to assist him.

"I am not a weak and feeble human," he growled.

Nora breathed out a sound of frustration. She could never understand his pride. "I want you to know just how insufferable you are at times. I'm trying to help you."

Loki dropped his head and appeared to struggle with his inner thoughts.

"I... know."

Her lips twitched at his admission and Nora stood up. She offered her hand to the disgruntled god and after a moment of hesitation, he grasped it with a sturdy grip. Though her body continued to press the feeling of exhaustion upon her, Nora did the best she could in helping Loki to his feet.

Once he was up, Loki let go of her hand and stared ahead at the wall, the side of his body facing her front. He proceeded to brush off the dust and grime of from his coat before bringing a few fingers up to his face in examination of the cut that graced his nose.

"It's not too deep. You're still pretty," Nora said, shrugging when Loki glanced at her unamused. Aware of her own deep cut, she turned her left palm up and frowned at the sight. The gash was beginning to dry, clumps of blood settling at the mouth of the wound. Stitches would be necessary.

"I am... sorry you are injured."

Surprised to hear an apology come from him, Nora's heart skipped a beat. She made a gentle fist with her hand and hid it at her side. "No, it's alright. I honestly wasn't expecting to come out from that situation alive; the cuts and bruises were the least of my worries."

Loki gave a curt nod of understanding.

He turned to face her after a minute in thought, his face expressing an inquiring mind.

"Why did you call for me when the Chitauri were after you?"

"What?"

"You do not remember shouting my name?"

"No," Nora said with a meager shake of her head. Her brow furrowed as she tried to remember back to the most frightening moment of her life. The couch, her shield, being thrown away like the lightest of feathers... a scream from her lips as the creatures towered over her...

She absentmindedly scratched her head, "I don't think so, at least."

If she didn't know any better, she would have guessed Loki looked... a little disappointed.

"Whether I did or not, why did you save me? I thought you hated humans. I figured you would have been dancing at the sight of my demise," she said.

"As much as I hate to admit it to myself," Loki started, his face beginning to twist in disgust as he struggled with his words. "I suppose I have grown somewhat... _fond_ of you. Trust me, my desire to rule and enslave the human race has not ebbed because of my deviating feelings towards one of their kind. Humanity will forever remain a target for subjugation, whether this plan of mine prevails today or another triumphs in the future."

It was Nora's turn to stay silent. She was speechless.

"How I wish I could have let you succumb to whatever fate the Chitauri had for you..." he muttered fiercely.

Nora scowled at Loki, slightly insulted amongst the fluttering of her heart. "I'm sorry?"

Loki advanced on her with anger in his eyes. "Yes, _apologize_, even though it is too late. You are as much as a poison as that _Jane Foster_. You human women, who have no powers to speak of, somehow manage to bewitch and infect our minds. Thor has forever been altered because of it and now that same fate threatens me..."

He grabbed her arms and gently jostled her.

"Is there no immunity?"

Nora had trouble accepting everything he was telling her; there was a lot to digest and analyze.

"You said it yourself; you could have let me die," she stated through gritted teeth.

"No, do you not understand that the damage has already been done? I have tried to rid myself of these feelings but have failed in every way. I am now to a point where I am a failure in battle because my mind is elsewhere, wondering if your life is in peril. The thought of never..."

He released her and stared down at his hands, his fingers flexing with his emotion.

"I have lost because of you," he said, his voice deflating.

Nora didn't know how to respond. Loki had just revealed his feelings for her within a heated flash. He didn't hate her, or at least, he still hates her for hating himself for not hating her. Whatever it was he was trying to say, she was able to put together the fact that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. While he hid behind the mask of a villain, his veneer was cracking. Underneath, he revealed a complicated layer of vulnerability and frailty.

While she hated what happened to her, Nora couldn't hate Loki. There seemed to be underlying reasons for his strong dislike of humanity and that in turn was expressed through his mistreatment of her. The beating she endured within the underground room was his way of keeping her beneath him, the notion that humans were weak and worthless fueling him. When Nora displayed human spirit and defiance, it probably made him question the law of humanity that Loki fabricated for himself.

Somewhere down the line, he had become attached to her. Looking back on their time together, Nora could recall the moments of him staring at her with a range of emotions. More specifically, the moment when she tended to Champ. The jealousy had been evident.

He didn't want to care for her, as he obviously stated. While half of that reason was because of her being human, Nora believed the second half stemmed from fear. The fear of facing rejection. He was a damaged individual.

Would she reject him?

Nora needed more time with the question. It was true that she found him visually appealing and was attracted to portions of his personality, but he also carried the baggage of someone who labeled himself as a villain. Whether or not he'd agree with the label, he had a track record of murdering and brainwashing people.

_Perhaps you're thinking about it all wrong, Agent Graves. You see me as the villain but I am instead your 'Prince Charming'..._

He _did_ save her from distress...

He was still a jerk.

Nora took a deep breath and squashed the butterflies in her stomach. She nudged the conversation in a different direction. "You said you couldn't lose in our... earlier interactions. Why can't you?"

Loki's hands curled into fists, "Because my life is on the line."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that; you're clever. I'm sure you can escape death."

"You are naive to believe that what threatens me can easily be avoided. I have endangered you all to something far worse with this defeat."

Loki looked out to the balcony and Nora followed his gaze. Outside, the defect and limp bodies of the Chitauri fell from the sky in a morbid downpour; each and every one of them a lifeless corpse.

They were all dead.

The Avengers had won.

"Loki, where's your scepter?" Nora asked, just now noticing the missing weapon.

Loki's lips twitched in annoyance, "In the hands of whoever shut off the device and closed the portal. This is not the outcome I expected."

"You really believed you were going to win, didn't you?"

"I assumed so, yes."

Nora smiled in happiness. The world was safe and humanity could continue to live how it was meant to. As for the god whose plan fell through, she learned more about him than she ever expected to. Though he was visibly upset that things did not end in his favor, Nora concluded he also accepted the truth in the results. (Hell, she was also happy because the opportunity to shower, eat a pizza, and get a goodnight's sleep was just around the corner.)

Noticing her beaming face, Loki couldn't help but give a small, brief smile in return.

He clasped his hands behind his back and looked back outside, his confidence seemingly coming back to him.

"There is always my next plan."

Nora's smile was immediately wiped from her face.

Loki couldn't contain his mischievous smirk.

* * *

The battle of New York is over! What a workout.

As always, please take a second to review and let me know what you think! Your thoughts and suggestions are appreciated more than you know. They drive me to crank these chapters out.

One or two more chapters left for this story but the plot for a sequel has been penned out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dreamland

FINALLY.

A huge apology for the lengthy delay of this chapter. I've been busy out the ass with school related things and I also struggled a bit with finishing this chapter due to my changing of how it was originally set to end. It's the longest chapter yet and is the conclusion to this story (minus the epilogue that will hint at the sequel as a chapter 11). I hope it is not complete garbage. If there are any mistakes/loose ends not tied up, please let me know!

As always, thank you SO much for the reviews! They push me to get things done.

Warning: Contains a small section of **M** stuff.

* * *

**Sovereign**

Chapter 10

* * *

Nora and Loki sat a comfortable distance apart on the steps of the penthouse living room. Conversation had lulled as the two of them waited for the inevitable, Loki making no attempt to flee and escape his approaching arrest. At any moment, the Avengers would arrive to surround him and whisk him into custody, all the while wordlessly gloating about their victory.

Hunched forward with his elbows atop his knees, Loki was rooted in concentration. If he was at all apprehensive, his face did not show it. He seemed to pay no attention to Nora as she sat next to him, her stare fixated on his composed profile. She was much more relaxed in her position and did not think twice to stretch her legs out before them, her toes wiggling inside her sweaty boots. Curious as to what he was thinking, Nora decided to rekindle an exchange of words.

"What's next for you?"

Loki considered the question for a long minute before answering, his lips absentmindedly brushing across a raised pointer finger. "I suppose I will be forced to return to Asgard with my brother, Thor."

"Is that so bad?"

Loki sighed and solemnly shook his head, "I will undoubtably be served a severe penalty for my crimes but I do not know what to fully expect. I suppose the _unknowing_ aspect is a little worrisome..."

Nora studied him with a sympathetic gaze. She tried to formulate what life in Asgard must be like but soon scrapped her mental illustration after realizing she had no substantial information to build her image upon. "Well, if you could fathom the worst punishment, what would it be?"

"Becoming human." Loki's response came without hesitation. The aversion in his voice was evident, a strand of worry also lacing his tone, and Nora watched his expression harden.

"I didn't know that was even possible..."

Loki turned to look at her with an emotionless and lopsided smile, "How do you think Thor first ended up in this realm? He was stripped of every ounce of godly power gone and was committed to the life of a mortal until he could prove his worth."

"I suppose that is where Jane Foster comes into play. I was stationed out in New Mexico for a short period, dealing with your brother's arrival. I was busy feeding S.H.I.E.L.D. the information that we grabbed from Dr. Selvig and Jane Foster's studies. Beyond that, I don't know much about how Thor managed to get his powers back."

"Yes, Jane Foster..." Loki's voice trailed off and his knuckles whitened with the clench of his hands. "Thor grew soft and ended up sacrificing himself before an enemy, to no doubt save Foster and all else that was in the path of the Destroyer. That sacrifice is what returned his godly abilities, Mjolnir given to him as an added award."

Nora looked ahead as Loki spoke of his brother, her eyes following the sun as it set behind a neighboring pair of buildings. Loki's knowledge of the incident was not lost on her. His involvement was a practical thing to assume, especially after considering recent events.

"And how do you know of this? Your relationship with Thor seems rocky at best, let alone him explaining to you the reclamation his powers."

Loki gave her a measured stare, the wicked glint in his eye acting as confirmation of her speculations. "I sent the Destroyer and sought to end Thor's life."

A shiver ran through her at his verbal confession and Nora suddenly wished for Loki's immediate arrest. Pulling her legs into her chest, she shifted uncomfortably as her posture became rigid and tight. The god scrutinized her movement with a frown, a small degree of regret creeping into his pale features. His villainy was certainly no relief for Nora.

"You fear becoming a mortal but I think it might be the only punishment suitable for someone like you," Nora murmured. "You have yet to prove _your_ worth."

Loki bristled at her words, his frown morphing into a scowl. Nora ignored his reaction and pressed forward.

"I believe we all have elements of good and bad within us. I've seen the worst in you but I've also seen a glimmer of what good you have to offer. Your humanity needs to cultivate; there's redemption in your future if you'd just stop suppressing it. You're better than this vengeful god you keep chalking yourself up to be. Saving me and _caring_ for me is a step in the right direction. It's a change for the better."

Nora could feel her cheeks grow red once she finished, her sight falling to her lap. Loki's eyes were boring into her and she could see him lean sideways through her peripheral vision. His head regarded her crookedly.

"That is where you are mistaken, Agent Graves. Where you see progress in my _caring_, I see myself falling backwards in regression. For my entire life, I have been content with my emotions and ambitions, whether or not you think they fall into your category of 'good and evil'. My fondness for you, the 'development' you have seen, is a weakness; plain and simple. It is a conflicting emotion and conflicts with my ambition. If being a 'vengeful god' gets me to where I strive to be, so be it."

"I didn't know you strove to be clapped in irons and headed towards sentencing," Nora said cooly. Frustrated and desiring fresh air, she rose to her feet and cast a backwards glance at Loki. "I'm not sure that we'll see each other again past this day and should that be the case, I wish you the best and hope for your sake that you give the good in you a chance."

"Hm," was all Loki responded with.

Nora began to walk to the balcony. She could feel Loki's eyes on her back as she crossed the room, his gaze lingering when she stopped at the edge of the expanse to watch the evening sky continue to fall. Daring herself to look below, she shook her head at the damage that covered the streets. Civilians were navigating around wreckage and Chitauri bodies, a number of cheers and thankful shouts being directed at the Avengers for their heroic work.

"It's a good thing it's all over, huh?"

Nora looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Tony Stark arriving to land on the balcony. His armored feet clunked as they touched the ground and soon afterwards, the much larger feet of the Hulk anchored themselves nearby in a startling fashion. The both of them displayed the wear and tear of battle; Stark's armor sparked in numerous areas whereas the Hulk stood smeared in Chitauri gore, his chest heaving with his heavy breaths.

Nora gave Stark a weak smile, "He's inside."

"So he is," Stark said, throwing a 'thumbs up' gesture at a glowering Loki, no doubt grinning behind his red and gold helmet. He retained his attention on Nora and assessed her with an appraising stance. "So you're the young lady Thor mentioned... and you're from S.H.I.E.L.D. no less! At least, I think you are? Your uniform has seen better days..."

"Trust me, a clean uniform is on my To-Do List," she said. "But yes, I suppose I am who you are talking about."

"We'll get you back at the base and all cleaned up in no time, once we deal with You-Know-Who," Stark said, indicating Loki with the jerk of his head. He clapped Nora on the shoulder with an iron gauntlet (quickly apologizing after seeing her face make a pained expression) and moved to enter his ruined penthouse. Now standing next to the towering form of the Hulk, Nora forced a smile and held up a hand in meek greeting. He grunted in response and lumbered towards the small gathering inside, his green fists balled in preparation for a second possible Loki thrashing.

"Ah, you are awake!"

Landing beside her with grace and poise, the God of Thunder gave Nora a heartwarming and honest smile. His muscular body glistened with sweat and blood and Nora, mouth slightly agape, couldn't help but remark on how well the grime suited him. Growing embarrassed with her thoughts, Nora made a face as a warmth spread across her cheeks.

"Um, excuse me?" she asked, not understanding his exclamation.

"Forgive my rudeness; I am Thor, brother of Loki."

His introduction was not necessary, of course. Nora knew who he was. She was a little surprised that he was aware of her existence but after remembering her brief position as Brainwashed Guardian of the Device, it wasn't a complete stretch.

At Thor's mention of Loki's name, Nora zoned out as her attention moved back inside. The Hulk had moved off to the side and now sandwiched her view of Loki with the other members of the Avengers. Loki remained seated, his eyes glaring at the surrounding group before settling on Nora's vacant stare. After a moment of small discussion, Agent Barton forced the villainous god to his feet with a demanding grip.

"Might I know your name?" Thor asked politely, his focus also on indoor scene.

Together they watched Agent Romanoff pull a pair of advanced looking handcuffs from her side and place them on Loki's wrists, the God of Mischief's mouth a thin line. He did not struggle against the cuffs and calmly rested his manacled hands in front of him. The fact that Loki was so complying of his arrest almost made it harder for Nora to watch.

"Agent Nora Graves," Nora stated softly. Off in the distance she could hear a helicopter approaching the tower; Loki's paddy-wagon coming to take him back to S.H.I.E.L.D.

Loki was halfway to the elevator. He walked with composure and was flanked by Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton.

"I am deeply sorry for any trouble my brother has caused you," Thor said with sincerity.

Once in the elevator, the two agents grasped Loki's arms as they all faced forward. The doors began to close and the god's steely expression spoke volumes, his lips in a tight line.

"It's..."

The doors sealed shut and Nora blinked.

"It's fine."

Finished with his business, Stark waltzed back outside, his hands on his hips. "Alright, that's all taken care of. Once everyone is ready, we'll head back to the Helicarrier and give Loki a nice, big warm reception. Then it's time for some serious rest and relaxation... and shawarma." He looked at Nora. "You're probably sick of seeing Loki's face by now so there's arrangements for you to sit in front."

Nora managed a halfhearted laugh, "Thanks."

Stark walked to the edge of the balcony and threw a hand in the air as a nonchalant farewell gesture. "See everyone back at base camp."

In a split second, Stark pushed off and blasted into the sky.

Thor reached out his hand to Nora and quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"Milady?"

"Oh, um..."

Hesitantly, Nora slipped her smaller hand into his and let Thor scoop her into his muscular arms. They followed Stark's steps to the edge of the balcony and Thor began to rise into the air. As they ascended to the rooftop, Thor's natural musky scent hit her nose and Nora silently wished that she had paid more attention to what Loki smelled like when he had carried her. She hugged Thor's neck when they lowered next to the helicopter, his arms gently placing her back on her feet. Plucking Nora's hand from her side, he helped her into the chopper and let go after giving her a smile.

"Have a safe journey, my friend."

From the row of seats that lined the interior of the helicopter, Loki watched the exchange with a scowl. Noticing this, Thor sent his brother a dark look and took a number of backwards steps away from the group. He twirled his hammer and nodded to them before taking off for the Helicarrier.

With Thor gone, Nora felt like the elephant in the room. While her fellow agents looked at her with kind, polite expressions, Loki stared at her with hard eyes. Nora made no attempt to look away from him and gave him another quick glance as she worked her way into the cockpit, his lips quirking into the slightest smirk at the last second.

The pilot nodded as she seated herself in the vacant chair next to him, his fingers pushing and pulling at a series of gadgets to prepare the copter for flight. Nora fastened her seatbelt and leaned her head against a spot on the wall that was free of instruments, her thoughts filled with visions of Loki. She could feel the vibrations of the helicopter as it lifted to hover above the rooftop, the craft leaning forward in its departure of Stark Tower.

Closing her eyes, Nora asked herself if she would miss Loki when he was gone.

And as insufferable and irritating as he was at times, she knew the answer was 'yes'.

* * *

(_The room was dark and poorly lit. Two bodies squared off within the center of the space.)_

_ "I would rather die than become your puppet."_

_ Loki smirked and threw her to the floor, her body skidding with the momentum. She groaned at the collision with the concrete, her side aching, and rolled onto her back._

_ He smiled and gingerly stepped over her body, his hair falling as he continued to stare down at her. His breathing was steady and he dropped to his knees, his body now successfully straddling her stomach. Loki released her shoulder and she started to squirm underneath him. Her hands moved to claw at his face but Loki was quick and gathered both of her wrists in his free hand. He pulled them uncomfortably above her head and drew his scepter to point at the center of her chest._

"_You can't kill me," she said with confidence._

_ "You sound so certain," Loki sneered. "What makes you think I have any desire to spare your life and let you continue to live your _meaningless_ and _weak_ existence?"_

_ "Because you have already exposed your secret." She rotated her wrists against his grip and raised her head to bring it closer to his. Her lips parted in an exaggerated manner as she slowly sounded out the words on her tongue, "You care for me."_

_ His face contorting in anger, Loki repositioned his scepter to aim at her throat. She could feel the point of the scepter pressing into her neck and she strained to keep her head tilted away from the blade. His eyes burned her and branded her with his hated._

_ "I should kill you where you lie," he said in a deadly tone._

_ "Loki," Nora swallowed, "You won't let yourself kill me."_

_ "You are a weakness!"_

**A weakness that will be exploited.**

_ Neither she nor Loki paid any mind to the deep voice, the sound leaving as quickly as it came. _

_ Feeling courageous, she raised her hips and watched Loki's breath catch at the contact. His eyes narrowed and she could see the inner conflict within him. The end of the scepter still at her skin, she lifted her head and wanted to smile when Loki slowly pulled the blade away to not let her cut herself._

_ "See?" she asked._

_ Growling, Loki threw his scepter at her side and hastily grabbed the underside of her neck. He drew her head forward further and crashed his lips onto hers, initiating a passionate and explosive kiss. She could feel heat immediately being to spread throughout her body as the sensation of falling into a state of bliss electrified her senses. Their tongues clashed and greedily explored one another, her hands twisting in a plea to break free._

_ Meeting her request, Loki released her wrists and slid a hand up her neck to embed itself into her hair. His other hand moved in a passive manner and trailed along her side, his fingers light as they followed the contours of her body. Loki's caresses eventually stopped over her chest and she shivered as he brushed over one of her breasts. Catching her lower lip between his teeth, he gently squeezed the small mound and swept his tongue across her lip before leading into another deep kiss._

_ At her slip of a moan, she could feel the god smirk against her. Slowly, she drew her arms from above her head and tucked them between their bodies, her palms gripping at his armored chest in an attempt to bring him closer. Teasingly, she withdrew her tongue from their kiss only to come back and latch onto his tongue with her lips. She could hear a rumbling from Loki's throat and another wave of pleasure washed through her core._

_ Her body then moved on its own accord; her back arched as Loki then slipped his hand down to her inner thigh and she clutched at him with need. Their mouths parted briefly and she could feel his hot breath against her skin, his stare piercing her with a blazing intensity. _

_ "You will surrender to me," Loki growled, grabbing a handful of hair and wrenching her head back with a tightened grip. His other hand slid further and came to cup her most private region. Through the fabric of her uniform, she could feel the pressure of his fingers against her womanhood and gasped as Loki began to slowly stroke the area. Soon he would be able to feel the wetness and desire that plagued her._

_ "Loki..." she breathed._

_ Loki smirked and glanced down at the hand that caressed her, "It would be so easy to make you beg for it..."_

_ Boldly, she moved a hand to the collar of her uniform and tugged at the front zipper. Keen on Loki's response, she dragged the zipper languidly to expose the flushed skin of her chest. She watched in satisfaction as Loki drank in the sight of her with a glazed over expression, his breathing quick and shallow._

_ Her head sank to the floor as Loki's hand unwound itself from her hair and descended upon the new, revealed flesh. Greedily, he splayed his fingers across her and swept past her uniform to claim a breast. He squeezed and rolled the mound with his palm while she worked to free her arms from the confines of her sleeves._

_ The top of her uniform hanging off her body, she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled Loki to her, showering him with a string of chaste kisses. A ripple of goosebumps washed across her naked skin as he retracted his hand from the moistened spot between her legs to continue the undressing of her uniform. Through a process of tugs and yanks, Loki anxiously pulled the article of clothing past her bottom and rearranged his position on top of her._

_ "You desire to be dominated," he whispered against her ear. A warm hand brushed across her abdomen and traveled back down to juxtapose itself above her soaking womanhood. Half kneeling, Loki moved to cradle her neck in his other hand and brought their foreheads to meet. "You cannot fight me, Nora..."_

_ "I..."_

_ Her body was pleading._

_ "Say it," Loki commanded._

_ She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Her lips parted and fear gripped her when she realized the words on her tongue were being morphed into words she couldn't control._

_ "I would rather die than become your puppet."_

_ The words left her and her eyes opened wide in alarm. Their foreheads still connected, she could see Loki staring at her with a malicious grin. Within his green eyes, she could tell something was wrong. He looked at her with a shared terror, an emotion that greatly contradicted his venomous expression._

_ That was when she felt the sharp point of Loki's scepter touching her bare stomach._

_ "That can be arranged," he said, sinking the weapon into her._

_ She coughed and sputtered as blood surged from the wound. In an instant the darkness that had briefly owned Loki lifted and gave way to anguish. She watched him glance down at the damage he created and could feel the hand that supported her neck begin to tremble with emotion._

_ Her arms felt heavy as death crept in to take her. They fell from Loki's shoulders and landed next to her like the limbs of a rag-doll. _

_ "Nora, stay with me..."_

_ Loki lowered her head to the ground and cupped her cheek._

_ She sputtered for air._

_ **"Nora!"**_

* * *

Nora awoke to a fit of coughing, her eyes wild as they scanned the enclosed cockpit. When the fit subsided, she relaxed against the restrains of her seatbelt and gave an apologetic smile to the worried pilot sitting next to her. Her palms were clammy and she wiped them on her uniform before digging at the sleep in her eyes with a knuckle, images from the nightmare at the forefront of her mind.

The pilot continued to scrutinize Nora in between his process of shutting down the helicopter. After the clicking of buttons and flipping of a few switches, he maneuvered himself out of his seat and into the open aisle behind them. Nora took a minute to ground herself in reality and stared outside the cockpit window to discern their location.

Sure enough, the sight of the Helicarrier was unmistakable. The reflective panels had disappeared and the natural skin of the craft blended in nicely with the surrounding darkness. From what Nora could tell, the massive S.H.I.E.L.D. base was no longer one with the clouds and had returned to drifting across the ocean. The night sky hugged them, a blanket of stars glowing overhead as they assisted the moon in illuminating the runway. Smaller sections of light bordered the ship and Nora could spot numerous workmen scattered across the area, repair equipment and machinery at hand.

The pilot's face appeared in her peripheral vision and she accepted his offer in helping her out of her seat. After removing her seatbelt, he allowed for Nora to grip his arm as she climbed over the middle console and stepped into the area next to him. Since awaking, the pilot had not asked how she was nor bothered to question the dream that seemed to have startled her so badly. He appeared wise enough to blame it on the baggage of all that she had recently gone through and spoke to her with a soft, almost reserved, tone.

"I bet you're glad to be back, huh?"

Nora barely caught the question, her focus on the back of the helicopter. Loki's seat was empty, as were the seats belonging to his handlers, and she felt dismayed that she missed seeing him before his incarceration. She had hoped to discuss the unsettling nature of her nightmare with Loki, forgoing the sexual nature of the dream, as a part of her viewed it as some sort of warning.

"Yeah, it's certainly a relief to have this whole mess under the bridge," she said, frowning. "Where have they taken Loki?"

The pilot gave her a gentle, reassuring tap on her arm and hopped out of the helicopter, his feet landing against the runway. "Don't worry; he's back in tight custody. You slept through a majority of the flight and he was already out of sight by the time you woke up. Hell, Director Fury escorted his ass first-hand. I suspect they're already in discussion about what to do with him..."

He extended his hand and Nora took it with a appreciative expression. She inhaled a large breath and carefully lowered herself to the ground. Once on her feet, Nora mouthed her gratitude and started to walk towards the base's main entrance, her stride filled with determination. The details of Loki's imprisonment were important to her and the Director needed to be notified of her recent circumstances.

"Whoa, whoa!" The pilot called after her, jogging to meet up with her.

Nora stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the pilot with a wary stare.

"I was told that your orders are to report to the infirmary for an evaluation of you injuries. Director Fury will contact you there. Hopefully everything checks out okay; you don't look the greatest. It's good to have you back among us, Agent."

"Thank you," Nora said.

The pilot nodded and began to take backwards steps in the direction of his helicopter. "Remember, the infirmary!"

With that, he turned around and Nora resumed her walk to the carrier's entrance.

* * *

Having just ended a major threat to the planet, the S.H.I.E.L.D. base was not a quiet place. There was constant activity in the corridors and Nora found herself catching the attention of everyone she passed. Wanting to get to the infirmary without delay, she kept her head down to avoid making eye contact with anyone who might want to pester her about her latest misadventure.

When she reached the infirmary, Nora was immediately ushered into a smaller, separate room by one of the nurses. She sat down on the edge of the medical bed and watched the nurse leave after being told a doctor would visit with her shortly. It was only a handful of minutes before the door opened and a middle aged woman entered the room, clipboard in hand.

"Agent Nora Graves?" the doctor asked, peering through rectangular shaped glasses. Her graying hair was pulled into a tight bun and a select number of well-placed strands framed her aging face. She looked at Nora like a mother concerned for the welfare of a child.

Nora nodded to confirm her identity and impatiently tapped a finger against her leg.

"Dr. Ellen Moore," the woman said, her eyes skimming over the small section of papers attached to the clipboard. After a moment of reading, Dr. Moore placed the clipboard on a nearby counter and approached Nora with a stethoscope at the ready. Following standard procedures, Nora's vitals were checked and deemed healthy.

"Beyond the obvious cuts and bruises, everything looks and sounds how it should. You and that Metzger boy were very lucky to come away from this situation with body parts and your life still intact..."

Remembering Champ, Nora's heart let out a pang of remorse. "How is Agent Metzger?"

"Like I said, you both were very lucky. It's because of Agent Metzger that S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to find the underground site where Loki and company did their business. He alerted us of his coordinates soon after the portal closed and we went in there to detain who we could, Agent Metzger arriving back here. He was in this very room about half an hour ago; you just missed him."

Nora stared at an empty corner, "And his condition?"

"He'll need a skin graft for his chest. I'm sure when it's all healed he'll call it a battle scar and do a bit of a 'show and tell' if anyone asked," Dr. Moore said, smiling wryly. "Don't worry, Agent. He'll bounce back. From what I could sense, he doesn't blame you for anything."

Nora didn't reply.

"Well, let's get these cuts cleaned and stitch up that hand of yours. Anything else I should know about? Stiffness? Numbness?"

Moving her joints, Nora poked her thighs and shook her head in response to the questions. "No, everything is pretty much out in the open for you to see. Though, I would like to get out of here as fast as possible... I-"

"Don't worry, dear. Director Fury will be here shortly to privately discuss some matters with you." Dr. Moore said, stacking a number of supplies on a stainless steel tray. Pulling gloves on, she then grabbed a nearby chair and positioned herself in front of Nora, the tray of materials sitting between them on a portable table. "Now, hold out your hand."

Sighing, Nora placed her injured hand on the table and watched the doctor clean the open wound and surrounding cuts. When it came to do the actual suturing, she couldn't help but grit her teeth and look away.

"Stop jittering, Agent Graves."

"Sorry," Nora blurted sheepishly, grimacing as the needle and thread worked through her skin.

Dr. Moore flashed her an understanding smile and worked deftly until finishing the last stitch, Nora's face the next target on her list of priorities. Gratefully, scarring was not a large issue and when everything was said and done, Nora only had to deal with a bandage on her cheek and the side of her forehead.

A knock at the door caused Dr. Moore to stand and dispose of her gloves.

"That should be the Director. When you two are finished, I'll be back to prescribe you some medication for any pain and discomfort you might feel for the next week or so. Beyond that, I believe we accomplished everything we needed to tonight."

Nora nodded her head and anxiously drummed her fingers on the side of the table, her newly stitched hand sitting motionless on her lap. Because the Director was seeking her out, instead of the other way around, Nora suspected he was bringing nothing short of bad news. Did he watch the footage? Was she going to be fired? Did Loki spin a lie about her involvement? That she wasn't brainwashed and volunteered?

Dr. Moore grabbed the door and swung it open. The serious expression of Nick Fury greeted them and he promptly entered the room with a wide step. His hands were clasped behind his back and his one good eye zeroed in on Nora.

"She's all yours, Director."

"Thank you, Ellen."

The door closed softly behind the Dr. Moore and Nora could feel the string of tension wrapping around her as Fury continued to stare at her.

"We have much to discuss, Agent Graves."

Nora swallowed.

"When I placed you in charge of observing Loki, what did I say?"

"To report any behavior that seemed fishy and-"

Fury intervened.

"If he so much _batted an eyelash and it fell out_, I would be notified. Not only did you disobey orders; you endangered yourself and _another agent_ to the largest menace this planet has ever seen. You abused your privileges and gave yourself access into a space where you had no right to be at that place and time. Based off the footage, and yes, I have seen the footage, your actions are a direct cause to the disappearance of you and Agent Metzger. In turn, I can only assume both of your asses were brainwashed and employed to take some part in Loki's dirty work."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Damn right you are! The Council is looking to place blame for this entire mess and I lament that you have been singled out as a catalyst."

Nora's mouth went dry. She looked at Fury with incredulity.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Fury remained stoic.

"I'm afraid not, Agent Graves."

"Yes, I fucked up. But Loki's escape was going to happen regardless of whether or not I said anything!"

"Be that as it may, the fact that you _didn't_ report anything is something you do not deny."

Nora's jaw jutted forward as tears pricked her eyes.

"You blame me just as the Council does?"

"No; I am not blaming you. I am just pointing out the facts. You made a judgement call and unfortunately, it wasn't the correct one to make. The Council wants me to outright fire you-"

"Director, please."

"-but I'm not going to. The Council has also made some... wrong decisions as of late but I cannot ignore the failure of your mission and your endangerment of a fellow agent. That is why, beginning immediately, you will be suspended for a year."

Her blood went cold.

"I'm sorry, Agent Graves."

Nora could see the sincerity in his eyes. Feeling ashamed and wanting to hide the tears she desperately fought, she stared into her lap. Suspension was not termination but the end result still left her hollow and unhappy.

"I ask that you turn over your uniform and equipment in the morning."

"Yes, sir," Nora murmured.

Fury turned towards the door and quietly pulled it open.

"Agent," he said, his back facing her.

"Sir?"

"Agent Metzger told me what happened during your imprisonment. I'm proud of you for standing up to Loki. I'm sure you gave him Hell."

Nora did her best to smile though the effort came up short. Through her bangs, she watched Fury lift a foot to leave.

"Director."

Fury froze and rotated halfway to look at her.

"There's a larger threat out there."

He adjusted himself to face her fully and regarded her with an unreadable expression.

"And why do you say that?"

"In a way, it sounds as if Loki signed himself into a contract. By failing, he broke his contract and I believe the person, or _thing_, who supplied him with his power will try to rise up and do what Loki couldn't."

Nora caught a slight slump in Fury's shoulders.

"Loki supplied you this information himself?"

"Yes, sir."

"Agent Graves..." Fury stepped towards her, his hands locked behind him. "What is your relationship with this god? From what I scraped from the footage, you and Loki weren't on the friendliest of terms and now you're telling me he voluntarily shared information with you regarding his business. What changed?"

Nora met Fury's eyes.

"After I was taken from the Helicarrier, I was brought to Loki's base of operations. There, I was put under his brainwashing spell, along with Agent Metzger. I don't remember a majority of my time under the spell but, because of Loki's slim fondness for me, he saved me from the Chitauri when a rouge member of their army targeted me." Nora shivered as she replayed the moment of waking up from her trance, the Chitauri dragging her across the floor. She took a breath before continuing, "I managed to get free of the spell after knocking my head and was chased by two more Chitauri into Stark's penthouse. Loki and I disposed of them and the portal closed soon afterwards, leading me to where I am now."

Nora could see Fury mentally digest the story.

"I see. And do his feelings go beyond saving you?" He paused. "Do you reciprocate his feelings?"

Nora snorted.

"Trust me, Director. He's not too happy about his sudden fondness for me. Give him any opportunity to stomp it out and he would," she smiled, thinking of Loki, but wiped it from her face when she noticed Fury's good eye narrow. "As for my feelings for him... I think he's a little misunderstood. He's got the power to do good in him, Director. He made a bad decision and he'll pay the price for it soon enough. There's retribution in his future and I think we'll see Loki as an ally when the time comes for it."

"You have a lot of faith in him."

"I suppose I do, yes."

"I will let the Council know of what Loki has told you. Like you, I believe we have opened a whole new can of worms," Fury sighed. "Thank you for filling me in. I'd like a detailed report in my hands tomorrow morning with your uniform."

"Yes, sir."

The two of them stared at each other for a good minute before he spoke again.

"I expect to see you back with us in five month's time."

Nora inflated with hope.

"I thought you said my suspension was one yea-"

"Agent, we need to prepare for this new threat and unless you were planning on a long vacation, I expect you to be apart of our team when we develop new defenses."

Wanting to run over and give Fury a hug, Nora decided to keep her happiness to herself and sent him an expression of deep gratitude.

"But the Council?"

"They won't be happy but the Council can kiss my ass when it comes to some things."

"Thank you, Director."

Fury walked to the door and pulled it open. He concluded the meeting by giving Nora a stern nod and left the room with his black coat rippling behind him.

Nora felt a large weight lift from her shoulders at Fury's exit. She was saddened about having to turn in her uniform but was incredibly relieved to not have to endure the original suspension length of a full year. She could repay Fury's generosity by learning from her mistake and never again disobeying his direct orders.

A tap came on the door and Nora watched Dr. Moore reenter the room.

"Let's get you all set."

* * *

Nora filled out her report as soon as she got back to her bunk. She then gathered a towel and a clean stack of clothing from her trunk and headed to the nearest bathroom. Ignoring the stare of a passing agent, Nora stepped into the long room and set her belongings next to one of the showers. She twisted the nozzle and let the water run, turning around to face the row of mirrors stationed above the sinks.

It was the first time she got a look at herself since her mission began. Her dark hair was matted against her head, dried blood and grime sectioning her bangs in pieces. The hazel eyes gazing back at her held a spark of liveliness yet displayed a lack of decent sleep with shadowed bags. Her lips were dry and Nora noticed she hadn't lost the flush of pink that naturally seemed to color her otherwise pale face, a bandage laying across her cheek and forehead. The uniform Fury would be seeing in the morning, along with her second, more pristine uniform, would be decorated with scrapes and the dried blood of Nora and Chitauri alike.

Seeing the steam rising from the shower, Nora grabbed the zipper at her neck and pulled it down to her belly button.

_Boldly, she moved a hand to the collar of her uniform and tugged at the front zipper. Keen on Loki's response, she dragged the zipper languidly to expose the flushed skin of her chest._

The dream, turned nightmare, came back to her and Nora removed her uniform with the thought of Loki watching her undress from the shadows. Peeling her feet away from the legs of her pants, she stepped into the steaming shower and let the hot water descend upon her body.

She wondered where Loki was being imprisoned and debated on trying to see him before he was deported from the Helicarrier in the morning. Knowing she was technically suspended, Nora doubted anyone, let alone _her_, would be allowed to visit Loki of Asgard for any reason.

But surely there would be no harm in following him and his S.H.I.E.L.D. escorts to his drop-off location.

With one hand, Nora washed her hair and cleaned her body until every last speck of dirt spiraled into the drain. She shut the water off and wrapped the towel around her as she cautiously put a foot out onto the bathroom floor. After a minute of soaking into the towel, she wiped down and happily put on her fresh clothes. Nora scooped up her tattered uniform and proceeded to leave the bathroom while momentarily focused on her clean and dainty feet; leading her to run into a body.

"Oh, excuse me," she said, her head rising to apologize to whomever she bumped into.

"Agent Graves?"

Nora smiled widely.

"Agent Metzger!"

The corner of his lips quirked in a sheepish manner and Nora was delighted to see that his first reaction wasn't one of rejection. His stance was awkward, loose and casual clothing hanging off of his lanky frame, and she could tell it pained him to walk with his injury.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you," Nora said. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for everything. I can't help but feel responsible for what happened to you. I completely understand if you hate me."

"I don't hate you," Champ shook his head. "If anything, I want to thank you... for what you did for me back in that room." He glanced up at the ceiling. "It might sound stupid, but I learned that I'm okay with doing paperwork for another couple years. I wanted to rush into the action but the action was a little... _much_ for me."

Nora gently touched his arm, "Your skills will develop. When you're ready for the next bite of action, I think you'll be able to handle it."

"Thank you, Agent Graves." Champ looked past her shoulder and down the hall. "I'd better get back to the infirmary. My brother promised to come see me there, plus Dr. Moore is one strict woman."

"I understand," Nora held up her stitched hand and smiled dryly. "Did you need help?"

Champ gave another shake of his head, "I'll be okay."

"Atta-boy, Champ," she grinned. "Take care."

"You, too."

* * *

Nora rolled onto her bed the moment she returned to the small space of her sleeping quarters. Feeling lazy and content, she nestled her head into the pillow and made no move to cover her body with the layer of covers that were folded neatly at the foot of her bed.

The room was empty but the vacant beds would fill in shifts as the night wore on. Nora was grateful for the solitude. She stared up at the underside of the bed that was stationed above hers and thought about the craziness that now made up her life. Tomorrow would be the start of a new chapter; the turning in of her uniform signifying three months of prospective normalcy. Loki would be out of her life and his momentary time of terror would become a thing of the past.

Her eyelids felt heavy and Nora knew that sleep was prepared to take her. Feeling it wise to set an alarm, as her body would spend half the day recharging if given the chance, she flicked her eyes to a bedside clock and reached for it with her good hand. She set a time for the early morning and placed it back on the nightstand with the hope that it was enough to wake her.

Nora sunk her head back into her pillow and closed her eyes. Never had she considered herself much of a dreamer. Dreams came to her sporadically and when they did, she often woke up without being able to recall too many details. The vividness of her latest nightmare continued to concern her. She wanted to accuse stress for creating such a horrific ending but her instincts knew otherwise; something else was out there.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

_She could hear two voices; one familiar, one menacing._

_ "I was promised a competent army."_

_ "And you received an army. Any lack of competency falls on your shoulders, Asgardian."_

_ "I can make up for this failure."_

_A deep laugh resonated throughout the void._

_ "There will be no more negotiation. You did not deliver on your end of our bargain. There must be compensation."_

_ "Let me still be of use to you..."_

_ "No."_

_ She moved towards the ethereal light and closer to the two voices._

_"Then I am done here."_

_"But _**we**_ are not done, Asgardian."_

_She stepped out of the darkness and quickly hid behind a nearby wall of rock, careful not to be seen by either presence. Her head poked out from the edge of the wall and she was immediately hit with the beauty of her cosmic surroundings. While everything outside of the area was fuzzy and dark, the stars and galaxies acted as illumination for the two figures in discussion. Instantly she recognized Loki; he stood tall with his back facing a larger form hidden between light and shadow._

_"Earth will suffer again," said the mysterious being. "And she will suffer with it."_

_ Loki's head turned halfway._

_ "I do not care."_

_ "We will see."_

_ From her position above them, a sense of foreboding chilled her bones._

_ **Come say hello.**_

_Her feet moved on their own accord and drew her away from her hiding place, revealing her before the others._

_ "What are you doing here?" Loki demanded. He closed the distance between them with a large step and grabbed her roughly by the arm. There was confusion and worry in his eyes. _

_ "I don't know," she responded. "This is a dream..."_

_ The being from beyond Loki's shoulder laughed darkly._

_ "_**Is**_ this a dream?"_

_"You should not be here," Loki whispered harshly._

_She ignored him and stared into the shadows._

_ "Who are you?"_

_ "You will find out soon enough, Earthling."_

_Loki threw a glare behind him and tugged on her arm, forcibly pulling her closer to him. He placed a palm on the top of her forehead and she could feel an energy flow from his fingertips._

_ "Goodbye, Nora."_

Nora woke up feeling a tingling sensation against her temples. Her body was hot and sticky with sweat, a thin sheet she at some point pulled up tangled between her legs. The line that separated dreams from reality had blurred for a second time and it took her a minute to ground herself before she dared to move.

Kicking the sheet away from her, Nora sat up. She ran a hand through her hair and glanced at the bedside clock. It was morning and the alarm had yet to sound off. There was another forty minutes of rest for her yet Nora sought importance in discerning what it was she just experienced.

If luck was on her side, Loki was still on the Helicarrier.

Quietly, in respect to her sleeping roommate, Nora stood up and stepped over to her trunk. She quickly dressed into a set of everyday clothes, jeans and a black t-shirt, and scooped up her S.H.I.E.L.D. items into her arms.

Her pace was brisk as she left the room and traveled down the corridor. Her destination was the heart of the Helicarrier, a massive room that controlled a majority of everything on the base and was also the best place to find Nick Fury.

Weaving through a handful of operatives leaving the station, Nora flew into the room. She set her items and report on the metal table while making eye contact with Agent Hill, who in turn let Fury know of her arrival with a nod. He rotated to face her, an eyebrow raised in expectancy.

"Director, I need to see Loki."

"I'm sorry to inform you, Miss Graves, but Loki has already moved out with the others. I expect he should be back in Asgard very soon."

Nora's stomach sank.

"Mind telling me what's going on?"

"Sir, I'm not sure but talking to Loki might help me figure a thing or two out..."

Fury and Agent Hill shared a glance. He sighed.

"Very well; I shouldn't, but I will upload the coordinates to one of our vehicles that you may borrow. Hopefully you make it in time."

Nora felt her energy begin to kick in. She nodded her head profusely and moved backwards as she thanked him, nearly tripping over her own feet. She turned around and jogged out the door with urgency. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

* * *

Fury's coordinates directed Nora to a section of a park's perimeter, a destination she was a minute away from reaching. She glimpsed at the radar system attached to the dashboard and watched her dot approach another. Her heartbeat quickened as she turned the last corner and looked out to see a gathering of people. Loki and Thor stood out like sore thumbs. They stood next to each other and their hands held the Tesseract between them.

"Don't you fucking go anywhere!" Nora shouted to herself. A few heads turned at the sound of her car skidding to a halt behind another parked S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle and she slammed on the horn as an added bonus to gain their attention. Relieved that she made it in time, Nora snatched her key from the ignition and swiftly exited the car. Her eyes instantly found Loki's and she crossed the street unable to repress a smile.

"Agent Graves!" Tony Stark exclaimed as she reached them. "I don't suppose you brought anything for our impromptu picnic I just planned two seconds ago."

Nora shook hear head and stepped up to Loki and Thor, "I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Ah, well."

Loki stood in front of her handcuffed and muzzled. Nora could tell he was surprised to see her and she felt a little embarrassed with what next came out of her mouth.

"I came to see Loki."

Thor sent his brother an antagonizing stare, "What have you done to her?"

Nora immediately came to the God of Mischief's defense. "No, no. He hasn't done anything! I should have said that I came to ask Loki a question..."

"I am afraid my brother cannot speak at this moment."

"That's fine," she said, focusing on Loki. "It's a 'yes' or 'no' question: was what I saw last night, somehow and someway, reality?"

Loki peered down at her, unblinking. He nodded.

"I see. Thank you." Nora bit her lip. There were a lot of confused expressions around her and she thought to end their questions. "Nothing to worry about."

From what she could tell, no one believed her.

Thor eventually urged his mission forward. "If that is all Lady Nora, we must leave this realm."

"I understand; I apologize for the holdup," she said. She turned away from the two brothers but spun back around after a moment's pause, her body throwing a sudden, tight hug on Loki of Asgard. His body froze and Nora could hear his breath stop. The embrace lasted all but a handful of seconds and she pulled away after whispering one, quiet request in his ear: "Don't let him get me."

Nora walked back from them and settled into the rest of the group. She ignored their baffled faces and watched Thor give everyone a gesture of farewell. Loki stared at Nora and gave her a barely noticeable nod before he and Thor turned the handles on the Tesseract, their bodies disappearing with a flash of blue light.

Stark was the first to speak.

"So... what's next?"

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed Sovereign! Please take some time out to review and let me know what you thought of the end. :)

I can't thank everyone enough for reading, reviewing, and/or favoriting this story. It means a lot to me that people are reading and liking what I write. Remember, there will be one more chapter posted soon (give me a week) that will hint to some of the content in the sequel (in which Nora and Loki will develop their relationship). And speaking of the sequel, I can't promise when it will pop up, but be on the look out for it in the next month or two.

Until next time!


End file.
